<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vroom vroom it's another prompt collection by greeny1710</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702506">vroom vroom it's another prompt collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710'>greeny1710</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blowjobs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dogs, Dry Humping, Family Feels, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Organized Crime, Punishment, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>is this a bad idea? </p><p>probably</p><p>am I making YET ANOTHER load of work for myself by writing short drabbles because I am bored? absolutely hens x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, George Russell/Torger "Toto" Wolff, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen - Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look, I have no self control, y'all encourage me too much, enjoy a random collection of drabbles that I've been writing on Tumblr bc why the heck not hens</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on a prompt from <b>paradox-of-retaliation</b> who asked for <i>Simi + “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” (in normal setting, both as drivers) :) </i></p><p>repost from June x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft mornings when they didn’t have races or media commitments, when they could wake up at a time they chose and didn’t start with Sebastian banging on Charles’ door to remind him to get up because they had to go to the track were the best mornings. </p><p>Everyone thought it was Kimi who would sleep in, Sebastian the one that would be up and rearing to go the second the sun peeked over the horizon. </p><p>And that was somewhat the case, however not exactly. It was more that Kimi would just spend longer in bed. He’d always wake before Sebastian; however, Sebastian tended to huddle himself onto Kimi and not let go, even in his sleep. And instead of getting up, he’d simply hold Sebastian a bit tighter, run his fingers through his curls and have a look on social media to see what the kids of the paddock were up to. It never hurt to keep an eye on them and make sure that the future of this sport weren’t murdering each other. </p><p>When Sebastian woke, he’d push himself onto Kimi and kiss him slowly before rolling out of bed and starting on breakfast. Sometimes Kimi would convince Sebastian to join him in the shower and other times he’d leave Sebastian to sort breakfast whilst he showered or did whatever else he had to. </p><p>Today was the latter of them. </p><p>Sebastian was down in the kitchen, busy cooking up something that honestly Kimi still had no idea what it was and he’d been eating it for years, but it tasted good and Seb was good at making it, so he wasn’t going to ask questions. Whilst Kimi got dressed and sorted out a couple of things, he heard Seb turning on the old junk box of a radio that they kept in the kitchen that Kimi was still trying to chuck out. Vaguely the sound of the 80s radio station could be heard filling the kitchen, and Kimi couldn’t stop the small smile working its way onto his face. </p><p>No matter how many times Kimi heard the man he loved do the exact same routine every single day, it still brought a smile to his face. Sure there was plenty of things that Sebastian did that Kimi found annoying, that was what happened when you’d been together with someone for years, in the exact same way that he knew he did things that annoyed Sebastian. But they loved each other and that’s what mattered. </p><p>And as he came downstairs and stood in the doorway, he watched Sebastian as he bopped his head and hummed along to the music. There was something about the 80s music that forever put Seb in a good mood, and today seemed to be no exception. </p><p>“Oh, hello,” Sebastian murmured as he turned around and caught sight of Kimi, saucepan in one hand and wooden spoon in the other. </p><p>“Morning,” Kimi gruffly replied, walking over and wrapping an arm around Seb’s waist, kissing him lightly. </p><p>“I need to finish cooking.”</p><p>“And I need to finish admiring you.”</p><p>“You’re so cheesy.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” Kimi smiled softly.</p><p>“No you’re not.”</p><p>“I’m really not.”</p><p>Seb rolled his eyes and pressed another light kiss to Kimi’s lips before pushing him away. </p><p>“Go and sit, I need to finish this.”</p><p>“Same as normal?”</p><p>Seb shrugged and nodded. </p><p>“I can do something else if you want.”</p><p>“I like it,” Kimi shrugged.</p><p>The words were short, almost indifferent, but Kimi knew that Seb understood there was more to it than just ‘I like it’. </p><p>It was the ‘It’s part of our routine’</p><p>It was the ‘It’s our normal’</p><p>It was the ‘I love it because you make it’</p><p>It was the ‘Never change, Sebastian Vettel’</p><p>“Okay,” Sebastian nodded. </p><p>There was always more to their words than just the short sentiments they exchanged, but they didn’t need the long decelerations of love and paragraphs that the kids on the track seemed to do. </p><p>And their love was just as strong and just as pure as the day Kimi had fallen for Seb all those years ago. </p><p>They knew the others words better than they did their own. And it was simply fine for them to quietly coexist in their house in the middle of the nowhere in Switzerland, the idiot young drivers far away causing havoc in Monaco with Kimi able to keep an eye on them through Instagram. Also keeping an eye on the pure chaos of Sebastian Vettel in the quiet of their own home just made it all that much better. </p><p>Nothing would ever be better than these soft mornings, and when Seb turned back to doing whatever he did, the saucepan now on the side and his shoulders dancing along to whatever 80s rock was playing now on the radio, to Kimi, it was simply perfect. </p><p>And perfection was sometimes all you needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo - Declerations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from <b>moony-Jamie</b>: <i>“I’m sorry if this sounds weird.” and Maxiel in the actual drivers setting? 👀👀</i></p><p>repost from June x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn’t much that scared Max. </p><p>To be fair, at this age, he wasn’t even that scared of his Dad anymore. </p><p>He had money, he had power, he had a way of escaping his wrath. </p><p>It was Daniel Joseph Ricciardo that scared him. </p><p>And it was purely because he felt way too much love for him, and Daniel had no fucking clue. </p><p>He’d never had plans to tell him, never wanted to ruin their friendship by opening up about the fact that he was stupid enough to develop a crush on the one man that was more out of his league than anyone else.</p><p>Even Charles had laughed when he’d found out that Max had a crush on Dan. Pierre had comfortingly rubbed his back and Lando had slid his hand under Max’s forehead to stop him from smashing his head repeatedly into the table of the small club that they were in.</p><p>“I know this is a crazy concept, but have you ever considered just telling him?” Lando asked. </p><p>“Do you want me to jump into the harbour?” Max answered.</p><p>“Putain d'enfer, tu es si dramatique,” Charles muttered.</p><p>“Want to say that again in English you dick?”</p><p>“Fucking hell, you’re so dramatic,” Charles repeated, staring Max down (not that Max could see, he still had his head pressed into the table / Lando’s hand, but he could feel his eyes bearing into his head). “Just talk to him, it’s not that hard.”</p><p>“I’d really rather crash repeatedly in Baku, oh wait that’s you,” Max told him and Charles sighed. </p><p>“You went up Dan’s butt once in Baku, just do it again in Monaco this time.”</p><p>“Nah,” Lando interrupted, “He wants Dan up his butt.”</p><p>Pierre, Charles and Lando fell about laughing as Max groaned, but he couldn’t deny that they were right. </p><p>But he wanted more than just the sex. He wanted the hugs, and the warmth, and the sleeping beside someone that would hog the covers and kick you in the back of your kneecap at 3am when you’re both in a deep sleep to the point that you want to kick them in the face in retaliation.</p><p>And he wouldn’t get that if he just sat here complaining about it.</p><p>“Fuck it,” Max muttered, sitting up and downing the shot of whatever the fuck Charles had stupidly bought them, reached across and took Lando’s (he wouldn’t drink it regardless of how many times he told them he would) to neck his too.</p><p>“Fuck what?” </p><p>“I’m gonna tell him. I’m tired of this.”</p><p>Charles grinned as Max climbed out of the booth and Lando simply stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“I will punch you,” Max warned.</p><p>“Go get your man,” Charles smirked.</p><p>“I will punch you,” Max repeated.</p><p>“Love you too,” Charles winked.</p><p>Max rolled his eyes and started to walk off, never once looking behind him even though he knew the trio would be following him to watch him embarrass himself. </p><p>With the liquid courage burning in his blood and his heart rapidly threatening to explode, he shouldered his way back out of the club and took off in a quick walk to Dan’s apartment block. </p><p>An apartment block that none of the other three lived in and if Max was quick enough, he could definitely get into the apartment block without the others getting in. All he had to do was tell the guy on the front desk to not let them in and he wouldn’t. </p><p>Max picked up the pace, trying to get away from those three idiots (seriously, who let Lando hang out with Charles? That wasn’t nice), and towards the man that would probably break his heart. And he knew that, but he had to try it at least. </p><p>Part of his heart told him Daniel wouldn’t do that, but the other part of his heart told him that he wasn’t the boy that Daniel would ever want to date. </p><p>But he truly never would be if Max didn’t try to see if Dan could possibly want to be with him. </p><p>He briefly looked over his shoulder and watched the way that the trio tried to hide behind a lamppost and some planter boxes. God they were idiots.</p><p>But they were his idiots.</p><p>Idiots that wanted to see him get rejected by the one guy that he constantly complained to them about how attractive he was. </p><p>As he got into his and Daniel’s apartment building, he quickly slammed the door behind him and smirked as Lando’s jaw dropped when he realised Max had locked them out. </p><p>“Don’t let them in,” Max told the desk manager who simply nodded and never looked up from his computer.</p><p>“Of course Mr Verstappen.”</p><p>Max turned to the door and flipped the trio off before sprinting up the stairs. He vaguely heard the trio ringing the buzzer to be let in and the desk manager ignoring them, and Max made a mental note to slip him another bottle of that really strong vodka that Kimi always sent him home with. </p><p>Standing in front of Daniel’s apartment door was a whole other issue. It was more than just a bro visiting a bro. Mates hanging out. </p><p>Max could quite easily destroy their friendship right now.</p><p>All because he was a stupid kid with a stupid crush.</p><p>He was also Max Verstappen. And he always went all in. </p><p>If Daniel rejected him, fine. He’d simply move to the arse end of the world and herd pigs for the rest of his life. Might even take up yoga. Yeah, that sounds alright. </p><p>Before he could bottle it, Max knocked on the door, knocking twice in quick succession, a small pause, and then knocking once more. Their stupid secret knock that they’d made all those years ago at Spain in 2016. Their first race as teammates. Probably also the first time that Max had fantasised about falling into bed with the older driver and being praised for driving so well.</p><p>Not that he could think about it now.</p><p>“Maxy?” Dan asked, his eyes heavy with sleep and his voice deep with the sound of someone that had been woken up. </p><p>Max would know. He’d woken Daniel up numerous times throughout their time as teammates. His favourite was still that time that he’d snuck into Daniel’s room (why Daniel had given him the spare key he had no idea) and jumped onto the bed, landing half on top of a still sleeping Daniel. Daniel had protested at waking up yet, and instead had pulled his arms around Max and cuddled him into his chest, burying his face in Max’s hair and sleeping on for another few minutes. Max hadn’t moved the entire time, simply closed his eyes and pretended this was normal. That this was his forever. </p><p>He’d never felt safer than when Dan had held him in his arms. </p><p>“I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“Max it’s half past one in the morning, could this not wait?”</p><p>“I’m sorry if this is weird, but I’m in love with you. And it’s killing me not telling you.” Max said without preamble. Daniel had been rubbing at his eyes and as Max started talking, he’d stopped, his eyes closed as he took in Max’s words.</p><p>“And I know this isn’t the best time to tell you, and I know you’re tired, and you probably hate me now, but it’s killing me to not just tell you how I feel. To tell you that when you smile, the world gets brighter and everything is a bit more lovely.”</p><p>“Is it simply lovely?” Dan mumbled.</p><p>Laughing lightly, Max nodded.</p><p>“Simply lovely.”</p><p>“Alright,” Daniel nodded.</p><p>“Alright?” <i>What the fuck did that mean?</i></p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“What- what- I don’t-”</p><p>Daniel grabbed at Max’s wrist and pulled him into the apartment and pushed him in the direction of the balcony. Was he telling Max to jump off it? To save himself the embarrassment of walking away?</p><p>“Go and tell the stray cats to stop quoting Romeo and Juliet and then come to bed, yeah? I’m tired.”</p><p>“The stray cats?” Max questioned, wandering over to the balcony and seeing Lando, Charles and Pierre all on one knee and pointing up at Dan’s balcony. Max had forgotten Charles knew which apartment was Dan’s. <i>God-fucking-damn them.</i></p><p>“Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?” Lando shouted up.</p><p>“Take our Juliet, Romeo!” Charles shouted.</p><p>Max knew the second that they saw him on the balcony as they all started jeering.</p><p>“Fuck off!” Max shouted.</p><p>And funnily enough, they did.</p><p>
  <i>Wow…</i>
</p><p>Max liked the power.</p><p>“Come to bed now, beautiful,” Dan whispered, his breath hitting the shell of Max’s ear and sending goosebumps erupting across his skin at his lips brushing over him. “There’s a spot reserved solely for Max Verstappen.”</p><p>Dan’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind and gently tugged him back into the apartment. </p><p>“Because I’m very tired, and I love you, but I love my sleep too, okay?”</p><p>Max knew Dan loved his sleep.</p><p>And now he knew Dan loved him too.</p><p>Oh my god, Max suddenly realised, he gets to sleep in Daniel’s arms.</p><p>This was going to be a good nights sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo - Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>verstappened</b>: <i>“I’m sorry, how can I make it up to you?” </i></p><p>repost from June x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"> Daniel </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Answer your phone </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Max baby please just answer your phone </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> I’m being serious I’m worried about you </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> How can you betray me like this </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Max please </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I trusted you </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> You told me this wouldn’t happen </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> And it did. I can never trust you again </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Max come on please just listen to me </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> I’m sorry, how can I make it up to you? </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I’m tired of giving you second chances </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I’ve got to think about myself for once </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I thought you were forever, but maybe you’re not </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Don’t, don’t say that </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Please Max come on just call me back </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I can’t hear your voice right now </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I can’t trust you </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> MAX FOR FUCKS SAKE I WALKED ZEUS ONCE WITHOUT YOU PLEASE JUST ANSWER THE PHONE </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> But it’s not just once, is it </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> You know I love Zeus like he’s our own. Nico knows that. Why would you betray me and be with Zeus without me? </span><br/>
<span class="text"> It is a D O G Max just let me in the fucking apartment and answer your phone </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> No </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> If it’s ‘just a dog’ you can go back to him </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I hope you’ll be happy together </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Max Emilian Verstappen I swear to God answer your phone </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I can’t trust you anymore. You said you was going to buy more food for dinner, and I see you walking around with a dog without me. How am I meant to go on like this, Daniel? How many times has this happened? </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> It was just the once, Max, I promise, I don’t walk Zeus without you I just held his lead whilst Nico nipped into the shop </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Please baby, just answer your phone, let me talk to you </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> What about us </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> What about everything we’ve been through </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> STOP QUOTING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 YOU ARE NOT GABRIELLA </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> Feels like I am. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> Wait </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> No you should be Gabriella bc you’re the true villain of this narrative </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Max, darling, dear, love of my life </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR. </span><br/>
<br/>

</p>
</div><p> Max sighed and pushed himself off the sofa, walking to the door as he spoke loudly enough for Daniel to hear him through the hardwood. </p><p>“On my birthday weekend as well, the pure betrayal of you hanging out with my favourite being in the whole world and you just went to Zeus without-”</p><p>Max’s words were cut off when he realised what Dan had in his hands. </p><p>“What the hell…?”</p><p>“Meet our new puppy. Nico came with me to fetch him so that Zeus and Taco could get to know each other considering they’re going to be playmates.”</p><p>Max carefully lifted the golden bundle of excitement into his arms, a smile erupting on his face as ‘Taco’ started licking and attacking every bit of skin that he could reach. </p><p>“Hey Taco buddy,” Max laughed as Dan pushed past Max to drop the bags of food and toys that he’d come home with onto the floor of the hallway. </p><p>“Happy Birthday baby,” Dan grinned, kissing Max’s cheek and laughing when he got a mouthful of dog tongue. </p><p>“I think it’s safe to say you made up for going to see Zeus without me,” Max smiled as he let Taco down. Dan draped his arm around Max’s shoulder and kissed him lightly before they turned their attention back to watching the new member of their family explore his new home. </p><p>“Can you shut up about wanting a dog now?”</p><p>“I think Taco needs a sibling,” Max answered.</p><p>“Oh for fucks sake,” Dan rolled his eyes, but Max knew that tone of voice. </p><p>Give it six months and they’d definitely have at least another dog. Maybe even two. </p><p>Dan’s race number was three after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo - Italy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>Paljonkaikenlaista</b>: <i>I wish you would write a fic where Dan and Max are on a well-deserved holiday together like in southern Italy or sumn like I just crave some soft holiday!Maxiel ✨😌</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making the decision to go and visit Daniel’s Nonna and Nonne is one of the best things they could’ve done.</p><p>They’ve not done much, both of them needing chance to turn their brains off and just be themselves for a change.</p><p>Most of their time in Italy has been spent with either Nonna yelling at Daniel in rapid Italian about how he needs to feed Max more, exploring the local area and Daniel introducing Max to people, or lounging by the pool at Nonna and Nonne’s villa.</p><p>Right now, they’re lying on a lounger definitely not meant for two but not stopping them, both shirtless with the rich Italian sun warming their bodies. Daniel’s running his hand and down Max’s back absentmindedly, drawing patterns with the lightest of touches that leave goosebumps in his wake. Max’s eyes have fallen shut, his head on Daniel’s chest and his hand over his heart.</p><p>In the background, Max can hear his new extended family complaining, the Italian coming out fast and loud, but Max doesn’t care.</p><p>What he does care about is that, right now, he’s getting a tan on his hand laying over Daniel’s heart and there’s going to be a thin white band over his fourth finger for evermore. </p><p>Italy might be Max’s new favourite memory, and part of him never wants to leave this new favourite piece of paradise now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo - ABO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>Okay but can you tell us more about alpha Dan with Max because we’re all weak for this man. Like Max is not really a typical omega???? But it fits</i></p><p>
  <i>repost from march x</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day that Dan worked out Max was his omega he’d not exactly worked out whether to tell him or not. Max was feisty but Dan knew underneath it Max was soft and gentle. He’d not exactly had the easiest of childhoods, and now that he was readying himself for an Alpha, Dan knew that getting Max to understand he wasn’t going to control him was going to be difficult.</p><p>Max knew Dan was his Alpha. He’d known from the minute he’d met him. And Max didn’t know how he felt about it. Dan was confident, popular, outgoing. Max was none of that. He put on a front of being way more confident than he felt because otherwise he’d drown under it all. He didn’t know how to stand out and be okay with it. No matter what, he felt out of place in this world.</p><p>He’d wanted to fight, wanted to go against his instincts. But the second Dan’s eyes fell on him and he brushed his fingers lightly across Max’s wrist, he’d wanted to drop to his knees and bare his neck for him.<br/>Daniel wouldn’t hurt him. Daniel wouldn’t control him. Daniel would care for him.</p><p>“Let me take you out, court you properly. You’re not just an omega to me, Max. I want more than just submission, I want you and all your beautiful personality.”</p><p>And when Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist and gently kissed his cheek, he knew he was gone for the Alpha.</p><p>He knew this Alpha would take care of him.</p><p>He had to, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo - Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>Honestlyseb</b>: <i>I would love more of Maxiel and their 3 boys🥺 especially Lukas I miss that little fellow</i></p><p>this loosely uses my our families au however all u need to know for this drabble is that max and dan are happily married and have three kiddos x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max should’ve known that having three kids whilst being married to Daniel Ricciardo would mean that he basically has four children. </p><p>After picking the kids up from school, Daniel had declared that they needed to go to the park, and now Max was sat on a bench, Ruben still in his pram and fast asleep, as Daniel had been chasing Lukas and Jak around the park’s jungle gym. </p><p>Currently, Jak, their five year old, was hanging upside down from the monkey bars and Daniel had his hands on his waist to ensure he didn’t fall and smack his head. Lukas was on a fireman’s pole, furiously clutching on with his little trainers covered in mud. </p><p>Both the boys had stripped their school jumpers the second the grass had gotten in sight, throwing them at Max for him to put in the basket of Ru’s pram and taken off. Max had already seen mud splashed across Jak’s white school polo shirt where he’d slipped and proceeded to wipe his hands across his t-shirt.</p><p>Daniel, to be fair, didn’t look much better. His own trainers, his faithful trusty vans that Max was starting to think were older than Lukas (for context, Lukas is ten years old now and Max might genuinely murder Daniel if he doesn’t replace them soon), were covered in muck and mud, with grass stains across his t-shirt where he’d dived into the grass tackling Jak and tickling him. </p><p>There’d be a lot of washing to do tonight when Max finally convinced them all to have a shower, but that wasn’t a concern right now. </p><p>What was a concern was seeing those beautiful smiles on his boys faces, their loud giggles echoing through the park, and creating the memories that when they went off to the races and couldn’t see their boys for a while would be enough to tie them over until they got their boys back in their arms. </p><p>“Daddy! Come help!” Lukas yelled. When Max looked up, Lukas had his arms around Jak’s waist and Daniel had his hands on Jak’s ankles, both of them pulling the five year old as he laughed loudly and kicked his legs out to try and get Daniel’s hands off him. </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Max picked Ruben up out of his pram and walked over, Ru now awake in his Daddy’s arms and smiling at his brothers and Papa being silly.</p><p>Not that his boys ever stopped being silly. They had Daniel Ricciardo’s DNA after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo - Airplanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>verstappened</b>: <i>I wish you would write a Maxiel airplane fic ?🥺 Someone is the pilot and the other one cabin crew? The travel the world together? Idk where this came from? I can’t even imagine Max with annoyed passengers? 🥺💛</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They often say love is in the air. </p><p>They don’t tell you love is the idiot pilot that comes over the tannoy saying that there’s a nearby plane that he wants to challenge to a race when you’re 45,000ft in the air, and all you can do is reassure passengers that the idiot pilot might not actually race them. </p><p>(Emphasis on the might)</p><p>They don’t tell you love is being stuck on late night flights and falling into a cramped single person cabin crew bed with the pilot because you can’t sleep unless you’re in his arms. </p><p>They don’t tell you love is dealing with your pilot walking through every single airport you get chance to venture into and having to answer questions of ‘is this one awful enough or should I find Mama a worse one?’, and then quickly having to text your mother in law to tell her that her idiot son is buying her yet another magnet that is incredibly gaudy. </p><p>They don’t tell you love is your pilot taking a selfie in front of the airplane (when you’re in the process of yelling at him to hurry up because you need to start boarding passengers) so that mid-flight from Europe to Australia he can send you it and say ‘I love you from here’ and then taking another selfie when they land in the new country just to send you another text with it attached saying ‘to here and until we get home’.</p><p>They don’t tell you love is your pilot going to the nearest McDonalds he can find and buying you the biggest box of chicken nuggets he can and listens to you complain about how your idiot passengers who don’t understand that the actions of other passengers isn’t your fault. </p><p>They don’t tell you love is your pilot coming over the tannoy to announce to everyone that it’s your birthday and they can either join in singing happy birthday to you or he will just keep singing until they do. </p><p>They don’t tell you love is finding a stupid Australian pilot when you’re a scared newbie Dutch flight attendant, who shows you around every new place you visit and treats you like you’re special even when you’re crying because you’re homesick and miss your Mama. </p><p>They always say love is a home, but Max thinks that love is whenever he gets another of Daniel’s smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo - Contractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>I don't know if this is still going on but I wish you'd write a fic where Max starts having contractions in the middle of a race. Sorry I'm a dramatic bitch 🥺</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Max is done murdering his boyfriend for putting a baby in him because he was fucking proud to win his first race with McLaren and therefore forcing Max to have time away from racing, he’s going to bring his boyfriend back from the dead and murder him all over again for not being there when said baby decides to turn up. </p>
<p>Daniel didn’t actually force Max to keep the baby nor give up racing, that was Max’s decision, but he’s in pain and he’s allowed to be dramatic, okay?</p>
<p>Max had been uncomfortable all day, waking up early with back pain that wouldn’t shift no matter how he moved and awkward twinges in his tummy that makes him think that it won’t be long until the baby makes an appearance. </p>
<p>He’d been sat with Grace and Joe in the McLaren garage in Monaco, sipping water and taking deep breaths before telling Grace he was going to the bathroom. </p>
<p>It was a good job he took his phone, as only a few seconds after getting into the bathroom, his water breaks and Max has honest-to-god never been more terrified. </p>
<p>The first contraction hits hard and Max swears he screams louder than those fucking race cars. </p>
<p>“Grace!” He yells out, his mother-in-law coming quick, Michael close behind, with the two of them helping Max into Daniel’s driver room. </p>
<p>“Do you want us to tell Daniel?” Michael asked, barely avoiding wincing himself when Max knuckles go white with how hard he’s gripping onto Michael’s hand as another hard contraction rips through his body. </p>
<p>“No!” Max cries out. </p>
<p>Michael starts getting Max to breathe better, forcing the younger driver to focus on him and even though Max is sure Michael can tell he is absolutely terrified, Michael is extremely good at keeping Max calm until Grace gets back with a member of medical staff. </p>
<p>He doesn’t want to tell Daniel, doesn’t want to disrupt his race, not when it’s Monaco and Daniel is currently running in a podium position. It may only be the middle of the race and there’s at least forty-five minutes to go, but Max won’t force his boyfriend to retire. </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>He’s going to force that bastard to finish out his race and then stick him on night feeds for the next two weeks as fucking punishment for Max birthing his child at a fucking race track.</p>
<p>“Max, we need to tell Daniel,” Grace tells him, brushing Max’s hair off his sweaty forehead as he sobs through the pain, “He wouldn’t want to miss this.”</p>
<p>“He has to win the race!” Max protests even though he wants nothing more than to have Daniel by his side and his hand to hold. </p>
<p>“He won’t care, Max, he really won’t, baby, you’re more important,” Grace murmured. </p>
<p>Max shakes his head fitfully, pressing his forehead into the wall and grimacing at how much pain he was in. </p>
<p>Yeah… he’s absolutely going to fucking murder Daniel. </p>
<p>“Daniel’s retiring, he’s got an engine fault!” A member of the pit crew calls through and Max isn’t sure if he’s going to cry because of how upset he is that Daniel’s retiring from one of his favourite races or cry because finally it means that idiot, fucking stupid, dickhead, asshole of a boyfriend of his will finally be by his side and Max will hopefully stop feeling quite so terrified. </p>
<p>He’s still going to murder the bastard once this baby is out of him though. </p>
<p>Michael also might murder Daniel for the fact that Max is pretty sure he’s nearly broken Michael’s hand during these contractions. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Daniel asked as he walked into his driver room, confusion evident in his voice. </p>
<p>“YOUR FUCKING BABY IS ON IT’S WAY!” Max screamed at him and Daniel nodded slowly, before his eyes went wide and he screamed back, “WAIT WHAT?!”</p>
<p>Lord help Max he’s about to commit a fucking murder whilst giving birth…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Max Raikkonen-Vettel/Daniel Ricciardo - Unrequited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>tumblr anon</b>: <i>I wish you would write a fic where daniel wouldve ended up with charles instead of max (i am so sorry (i hate myself too))</i></p><p>- this uses my chaotic trio au as a basis but all u need to know is that seb and kimi are max, Charles and Valtteri's fathers, max and Charles are twins and max has a crush on dan for this one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max wasn’t sure what the protocol was for when you turn the corner of a corridor in your school and find your twin brother making out with someone. </p><p>He also wasn’t sure what to do when he realises that said boy his brother is making out with is the boy that Charles knew Max had a crush on. </p><p>Charles has his arms up around Daniel’s neck, fingers buried in Daniel’s curls and Daniel’s hands resting heavily on Charles’ hips, fingers dipping into Charles’ jeans and their mouths moving lazily against each other.</p><p>“I love you,” Charles whispers when Daniel pulls away from him, and Max knows his brother is serious. </p><p>He’s never seen Charles look at someone like he’s looking at Daniel, and he sees Daniel smile and lean in to peck Charles’ lips again. </p><p>“I love you too, darlin’,” Daniel murmurs. “Can’t believe it’s already been a month. I’m so lucky to have you.”</p><p>“I know,” Charles whispers back. “I always thought you’d go for Max, not me.”</p><p>“Nah, he’s not my type. He’s a good kid, but you, you’re everything. You’re the hottest boy in the world.”</p><p>Max swallows back tears, trying to ignore the way his heart was shattering at his feet and his bottom lip starts trembling.</p><p>He’d only been telling Charles a few days ago about how much he liked Daniel, telling him his plans to try and talk to the older boy and offer his help for biology revision. Charles had smiled and nodded, telling him it sounded like a good idea. </p><p>“Can’t wait to bring you home tonight,” Charles tells him, “My Dads are going to love you.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Daniel agrees, “Least we know Valtteri won’t care.”</p><p>“I couldn’t give a shit if he did. Max probably won’t talk to us though.”</p><p>“He’s still got a thing for me?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s so embarrassing. Like I want to tell him you’re mine but he’s so into you that I know he’s going to get all sad and depressed about it and it’s like, I don’t care. I know I should because he’s my brother but you are mine and you’ll always be mine and I don’t like sharing.”</p><p>“Good. Because neither do I,” Daniel grins before leaning in and biting and sucking at Charles’ neck. Charles moans and throws his head back, pushing his hips forward into Daniel’s and bringing his hands down from his curls to his shoulders. </p><p>“Wanna sneak into the toilets and have sex?” Charles asked, eyes bright as he runs his tongue along his top lip, dirty smirk behind his eyes.</p><p>“You’ve read my mind, darlin’,” Daniel says and Max barely has time to turn on his heel and run before his brother and crush broke apart. </p><p>He ends up skipping his classes for the rest of the day, sitting in the library in a corner where no one can see him and no one can hear as he broke apart. </p><p>It was everything Max had always thought.</p><p>Daniel Ricciardo would never go for a boy like Max when a boy like Charles existed. Why go for the virgin, genius freak when you could date someone with confidence and who was attractive and wanted sex and partying all the time?</p><p>Folding his arms across the table, Max buried his head in his arms and sobbed.</p><p>He was so fucking naive and he couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid to believe someone like Daniel would want him.</p><p>No one would ever want him...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Max Raikkonen-Vettel/Daniel Ricciardo - Using</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>tumblr anon</b>: <i> I wish you would write an AU to chaotic trio where Dan really was using Max to get with Charles. I'm probably the only person who wants that but I like pain. I'm sorry, love your writing and I wish you the best</i></p><p>- this uses my chaotic trio au as a basis but all u need to know is that seb and kimi are max, Charles and Valtteri's fathers, max and Charles are twins and max is dating daniel :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max still can’t believe he’s lucky enough to date Daniel. It really doesn’t feel real. Getting to walk the corridors of their school, Daniel’s hand in his, and sitting beside him on the courtyard with Daniel’s arm over his shoulders feels like magic. </p><p>He’s never been as happy as he is when he’s in Daniel’s arms, and he loves how Daniel always makes a point to kiss him and make Max feel appreciated. </p><p>He’s been on cloud nine since their first date and it’s just... magic. It’s perfect. Daniel’s perfect. Their relationship is perfect. Max is slowly growing in confidence. Charles is happy hanging out with them. </p><p>That probably should have been his indicator.</p><p>“Is Charles joining us?” Daniel asked as they flopped down onto Max’s bed to watch a movie. </p><p>They’ve been together a couple of months and they’ve still not done anything yet because Max is too scared, but he’s getting there and he’s been thinking about giving Daniel a hand job when they watch this movie, maybe even sucking him off. </p><p>“Um, I’m not sure? I don’t think so,” Max shrugs, “I thought we could, you know, watch it by ourselves and just, you know, relax.”</p><p>Daniel smiles loosely and nods, settling back onto the cushions and allowing Max to cuddle into his chest. He puts his hand through Max’s hair, blunt nails scraping across his scalp and send a warm wave of contentment rushing through his bloodstream and Max allows his eyes to close out of pure bliss. </p><p>Max isn’t even sure what the movie is, he’s too busy thinking about how to get his hand into Daniel’s trousers. It’s quite nerve wracking, especially considering he’s got no idea how to do this, and instead just decides to do it. </p><p>He’s already got his hand under Daniel’s t-shirt, resting on his abs, and he starts inching his hand down, sneaking towards Daniel’s jeans to slip underneath.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Daniel murmured, stopping Max from getting any further and pressing a kiss to his lips before rolling off him, “I need the bathroom. Just keep watching the movie, I’m not bothered about you pausing it.”</p><p>Max nods and smiles, watching Daniel walk out of his bedroom. </p><p>Grabbing his phone, Max flops onto the pillows, pulling Daniel’s hoodie that he’d stolen from him a while ago around him a bit tighter and scrolling through his Instagram. He didn’t use to post much on there, only sometimes posting things out of support for Charles, but since getting with Daniel, he’d posted a little bit more. His favourite is still the photo he took of the rose that Daniel got him the day he asked him to be his boyfriend, and Daniel’s comment of saying ‘im a lucky boy’ still makes Max smile more than anything. </p><p>Daniel didn’t post much about Max on his own account, occasionally posting on his story or whatever, but Max doesn’t mind. It’s not like he’s in the relationship for attention from anyone but Daniel. As long as he’s got Daniel, that’s all Max needs. </p><p>He throws his phone down onto the mattress, going back to watching the movie as he sits and waits for Daniel to come back. </p><p>His phone lights up again, a text from his Dad asking him if Daniel was staying for dinner, and Max gets easily distracted from texting him back when he sees his lock screen. Charles had taken it the other week when Max had gone to his first football match as Daniel’s boyfriend, and Daniel had pulled Max into his arms after the match, sweat pouring down his face to the point that Max can still taste the salt on his lips, and kissed him hard. His arms had been thrown up around Daniel’s neck, holding him close and opening his mouth for the older boy to kiss him. </p><p>What Max also realises as he stares at the lock screen is that Daniel has been gone a really long time…</p><p>Pushing himself up, Max pulls his bedroom door open and listens out. </p><p>Daniel’s voice is coming from somewhere that isn’t the bathroom, and for a second Max thinks that he’s probably just gone downstairs to answer a phone call or something. </p><p>At least until he hears Charles’ voice come back. </p><p>“I want you, though, you know that.”</p><p>“But Max-”</p><p>“Please, you know it’s you.”</p><p>Max frowns and walks out of his room, stepping across silently to Charles’ bedroom. The door was open slightly and Max stands close to it, listening silently as he hears the sound of shifting. </p><p>“I’ll leave him, seriously. I tried, Charles, I really did, but I can’t. I can’t keep leading him on.”</p><p>“I know, Danny, I want you too, but it’s going to kill him.”</p><p>“I can’t keep doing this, Charles. I don’t want him. It’s getting harder every day.”</p><p>Biting the inside of his lip, Max presses both hands to his mouth, trying to keep the tears from falling, only unable to and instead having to let the tears fall and hope they simply don’t hear him sob. </p><p>“It’s going to kill him,” Charles whispered and Max pushed the door open just as he saw Charles lean into Daniel’s personal space and allow their lips to slip together. He watches the way that Daniel tugs Charles forward, Max’s twin brother climbing into Daniel’s lap eagerly. Daniel rolls them, pinning Charles underneath him as Charles rolls his hips upwards, both the boys moaning. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Max whimpered, staring at them both.</p><p>Daniel flew off Charles, nearly falling off the bed with how quick he jumped away from Charles. Charles leans up on his elbows, staring with a horrified expression at Max stood crying silently in his doorway. </p><p>“That’s my boyfriend…” Max whispered, breath catching “I- he- that’s- what the fuck, Charles?!”</p><p>“Max it’s not-”</p><p>“He’s my boyfriend… why did you kiss him? Why did Daniel kiss you?” Max asked, staring them both down with watery eyes. </p><p>“Max, I, I’m sorry,” Daniel muttered, dropping his head into his hands, “I didn’t mean for this to happen like this.”</p><p>For a moment none of them say anything, Max too busy staring at Daniel, Charles staring worriedly at Max as he rubbed Daniel’s back and Daniel staring blankly at Max.</p><p>“You don’t love me, do you? You’ve never loved me?” Max asked him and instantly regretted it when Daniel’s eyes fell shut and he minutely shook his head. </p><p>Ripping the hoodie off like it was quicksand, pulling Max down until he was smothered and drowning under the weight of his heart breaking and his brother betraying him and the one boy that he thought was his new forever. </p><p>Max threw the hoodie at them and sprinted off, slamming into Valtteri’s bedroom and interrupting Lewis and Valtteri’s study date as he threw himself onto his big brother, sobbing loudly. </p><p>Everything was in pain as Max fell apart, his hands fisting Valtteri’s shirt as screaming sobs poured from him, unable to even hear his brother ask what was wrong and unable to do anything but drown in the pits of stupidity and naivety that meant his brother would always fucking win everything whilst Max would never do anything but be alone forever. </p><p>Maybe he should’ve moved faster, maybe he should’ve been more confident, maybe he should’ve-</p><p>He should’ve been Charles.</p><p>It was always fucking Charles that everyone wanted. </p><p>Sometimes he really wished that his Dads had never adopted that stupid fucking brat too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen - Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>i wish you would write lewis punishing max for saying anyone could win in the merc 😈</i></p><p>I feel like its obvious but this is explicit lmao the only punishment my brain allows me to think of is sexual punishments so enjoy lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max is way too trusting, Lewis realises, as he tugs a blindfolded Max out of the motor home and towards the garages. </p><p>It was late, the sky pitch black with stars lighting up his path, and Max Verstappen’s hands held in Lewis’ broad grip as he pulled the young driver along. No one else was around and Lewis slipped his key into the lock of the Mercedes garage. </p><p>Was it a good idea bringing his rival into the garage? Probably not</p><p>Was it a good idea bringing his cocky little boyfriend into the garage so he could fuck Max over his car and punish him for the fact that he can never stop running his mouth? Absolutely it was. </p><p>He avoids turning on any of the lights, using his phone’s torch to guide his path and he can hear Max’s heavy breathing when he lets go of him so that he can punch in the security code that means the alarms won’t start blaring. </p><p>He’s not sure Toto would take too well to being woken up because his driver is fucking his rival over his car. </p><p>“Hands,” Lewis orders and Max quickly presents them again. Max’s skin is extremely warm, arousal coursing through his veins, and Lewis can’t deny that he’s a more than a little turned on too. There’s just something about knowing Max is going to get his ass destroyed, when he’s meant to be sitting in a race car for a prolonged amount of time in about eight hours’ time and Max won’t do anything but accept it, that gets to him. </p><p>Max hasn’t a clue where he is, and when Lewis guides him over to the car, pressing Max’s ass against it, he watches Max’s eyebrows furrow before a whispered ‘oh shit’ falls from his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, Max. Shit. It’s almost like you’ve realised that you running your mouth all the time has consequences,” Lewis murmured lowly, wrapping his arm around Max’s waist and pressing against the young driver. </p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” Max asked breathlessly.</p><p>Spinning them around, Max moaned as he gets bent over the rear wing, his hands roughly tugged behind his back for Lewis to hold at the small of his back. He’d made sure Max was wearing sweatpants so that it was easy to undress him and he quickly tugs them down Max’s legs to tangle around his knees, smirking when Max gasped at the cold air hitting his exposed body. </p><p>“Aww is the baby cold? Can he not handle it?” Lewis goaded, warm hand running over Max’s ass and leaving goose bumps in his wake. </p><p>“I can,” Max tells him, voice catching roughly in his throat. </p><p>“Can you? Aww, that’s cute, Max. You think you’re such a grown up getting to play with the big boys in the big arena, but you’re just a kid. You’re a child. You pull pigtails in the playground and think it’s cute. New flash, darlin’,” Lewis’ voice dropped as he leant into Max, teeth scraping against Max’s ear in such a way that Max’s whole body quivered, “It’s not.” </p><p>Max barely gets a second to breath before Lewis’ hand smacked down on his ass, with Max yelling loudly, devolving quickly into a heavy moan.</p><p>“What was it you said, angel? 90% of the grid could win in a Mercedes? But you also said 60% of the grid could win. So, 90 add 60 is a 150, and I won’t spank you that many times, but I think we could do some maths and work out how much you do want spanking, right? So, 90% of twenty, what’s that, Max?”</p><p>“Um, err, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well ten percent is two.”</p><p>“Eighteen then?” Max answered and Lewis nodded, not that Max could see. </p><p>“And now tell me what 60% of twenty is.”</p><p>“Twelve,” Max said, much quicker this time around.</p><p>“And what’s eighteen add twelve, Max?”</p><p>“Thirty?”</p><p>Lewis laughed softly, bending over Max and repeating ‘thirty’ in his ear. He knew Max hated when Lewis reminded him that he pronounces ‘th’ sounds differently, but Lewis finds it oddly adorable. </p><p>“Thirty spanks. Reckon you can take it?” Lewis asked him. He watched Max swallow thickly, his head hanging heavily before he nodded. </p><p>“Good boy,” Lewis praised. “You better count for me, Max.”</p><p>“Yes, Lewis.”</p><p>“You’re such a good boy, Maxy,” Lewis said, smirking when Max’s cheeks (the ones on his face, his ass isn’t quite there yet) go bright red and he shivered under Lewis’ gaze. He can’t even tell Lewis is staring at him, but he knew. He always knew that Lewis is eternally watching him. </p><p>“Can you be an even better boy and keep your hands right here?” Lewis asked, pushing down on Max’s hands to remind him that his hands needed to stay at the bottom of his back. </p><p>“Yes, Lewis.”</p><p>Lewis lets go of Max’s hands, watching for a second to make sure that he doesn’t move them and then moves his hand up to hold down Max’s shoulder blades. He’s more than sure that Max’s stomach is killing him from being held against the rear wing, but he’s taking it very well and Lewis knows that Max isn’t going to do anything. </p><p>He’s not going to say stop. He’s a sadist for punishment after all. </p><p>“How much have you got to count, Max?”</p><p>“Thirty spanks,” Max breathlessly replied. </p><p>“Excellent,” Lewis sighed, bringing his hand down hard, with Max yelping again as Lewis’ hand connected with the spank mark he’d already left on his ass. </p><p>“One!”</p><p>Lewis ran his hand in slow circles over Max’s ass and then did it again. Max yelped again, the stinging feeling climbing up his body as he bit out ‘two’. </p><p>Max’s ass is getting steadily redder with each spank, and even though Max is still whimpering out the numbers with tears streaming down, he’s powering through and Lewis knew his boy wouldn’t give in. </p><p>By the time they got to thirty, Max can barely get the word out and his ass is bright red all over. </p><p>Yeah, there’s no way Max is going to be able to sit down in his car tomorrow. </p><p>Pulling Max up, Lewis pulled the blindfold from Max’s eyes, spinning him around until his red raw ass is pressing into the wing and Max practically screams at the pain shooting up his body. </p><p>“Aww does your ass hurt, baby?” Lewis asked, hands coming down to pull at Max’s ass and the boy screams in Lewis’ arms, hands coming down to grab Lewis’ wrists without actually trying to pull him away from touching him. </p><p>“I asked you a question, Max,” Lewis reminded him. </p><p>“Yes,” Max whimpered, tears dripping from his chin as he bit at his lip to stop it quivering. </p><p>“But you loved getting spanked, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Lewis nodded slowly and took hold of Max’s waist, tugging him around again. Max shuffled with his sweats still tangled around his knees and gripped onto Lewis when Lewis pulled the cover up from his W11 near the cockpit and sits Max on the edge of the seat. He whimpers when his ass makes contact with the cold carbon-fibre. </p><p>At this height, Max instinctively knew that his next job was to pull Lewis’ trousers down and get to his dick. </p><p>Lewis threaded his fingers through Max’s hair, hand gripping the short hairs tightly to the point that Max can’t stop his mouth from dropping open in a gasp of pain and Lewis took that moment to shove his dick into Max’s mouth. Max gagged loudly around him, however made sure to wrap one hand around Lewis’ thigh to reassure him he’s okay and the other wraps around Lewis’ dick, jerking what’s not in his mouth as Lewis relentlessly tugs his head back and forth. </p><p>When Lewis looks down, the head of Max’s cock is an angry purple and, if Lewis had to guess, extremely painful. Precum is leaking steadily down it, shining under Lewis’ phone torch and when Max looks up at him, his eyes are still full of tears and he really is completely out of it. </p><p>“You’re so good at sucking me off, Max,” Lewis praised, just to watch the blush climb up Max’s body again. “I swear you just want me to fuck you up, you deliberately run your mouth, don’t you? You do it because you want me to do this to you, don’t you?”</p><p>Max moaned and hummed, trying to nod around Lewis’ cock but not really succeeding in any way other than getting a cock thrust further down his throat. </p><p>“I’m not gonna last, Max, I swear, I’m not,” Lewis warned him and Max’s hands tighten around him. It doesn’t take many more thrusts before Lewis pushed Max’s mouth further down his length and he cums into his mouth. Max gaggled and struggled slightly but doesn’t push Lewis away, and when Lewis pulls out, Max started gasping hard, falling to rest his forehead against Lewis’ stomach with cum dripping down his chin. </p><p>“Can I cum?” He breathlessly asked, looking up at Lewis who simply shrugged. </p><p>“Nope. Clean yourself up, Max. I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p>Lewis pushed away from Max after a moment, making sure his boy was actually okay before walking off, heading back in the direction they’d come in. </p><p>“And put the cover back down, won’t you? I don’t need everyone knowing a Red Bull sat in my Merc. Not that he’d win,” Lewis shouted over his shoulder, smirking when he heard Max hiss a ‘fucker’ after him. </p><p>Yeah, Max was definitely going to get punished for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Valtteri Raikkonen-Vettel & Daniel Ricciardo - Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>following on from chapter <a href="#section0010">chapter 10</a></p><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i> can you write te reaction of val to Charles and Daniel kissing? </i> </p><p>apparently I really like suffering lmao</p><p>
  <b>CW: fighting, blood, bad language</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Max, come on, kid, what’s happened? Tell me,” Valtteri said, pulling his little brother up so that Max could breathe better. </p><p>Max was sobbing hard and he’s not seen Max react like this to anything in nearly exactly two years. </p><p>“Max, kid, come on, talk to me, what’s happened?”</p><p>“I hate him! I fucking hate him!” He sobbed. </p><p>Lewis frowned and stood up, heading out of the room as Valtteri focused on trying to get his brother to stop having a breakdown. Vaguely, he can hear Lewis talking with Charles, and it’s only when he hears the sound of Charles yelping that he guesses something must’ve happened between the twins. Max was supposed to be having some movie date thing with Daniel today, and yet here Max was, sobbing in Valtteri’s arms and not his boyfriend’s.</p><p>“Max walked in on Charles and Daniel making out,” Lewis said, coming back into Valtteri’s room and flexing his hand. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I just decked Charles,” Lewis answered instead. He climbs back onto the bed and pulls Max into his arms, rocking the younger boy slowly and kissing his temple, shushing him and muttering about how he can do better than Daniel, giving Valtteri a look that says he needs to go and deal with this.</p><p>With Max in the safe arms of Lewis, Valtteri heads off, going straight for Charles’ bedroom. Charles is in pieces on the floor, Daniel beside him cupping his cheek and running his thumb over Charles’ jaw where Lewis must’ve got him. Clearly Lewis knew he needs to leave Daniel to Valtteri.</p><p>Before either of the other boys notice, both too busy looking at each other, just before Daniel is able to kiss Charles’ cheek, he grabs hold of Daniel by his jumper and yanks him up. The boy barely stabilises himself before Valtteri’s fist connects with Daniel’s cheek, knocking him to the floor and throwing himself onto Daniel and pummelling his fist into Daniel’s face. </p><p>This was the boy that finally pulled Max out of his shell and all he was going to achieve instead was cause Max to drown under the darkness of his head and he knew Max wasn’t going to come back from this for a long time. </p><p>He didn’t know precisely what had happened, but knowing his brother had to walk in on the boy he was in love with and the boy that he’d fought tooth and nail to help save over the years was enough to have Valtteri want to kill Daniel. </p><p>He’d kill his brother too but his Dad might be a bit angry about that without any advanced warning.</p><p>“You fucking cunt!” Valtteri yelled, pushing Charles away when he tries to grab hold of Valtteri and pull him off Daniel, whilst Daniel does nothing but lay back and accept it. </p><p>Fucking asshole not even trying to fight back. </p><p>“Valtteri!” Dad shouted, grabbing his fist to stop him pummelling it into Daniel’s nose again. There’s already blood coming out of his mouth and his nose. Daniel shakily lifts his hand up to press at his face to try and stop the blood when Dad and Isä grab hold of Valtteri around the waist and pull him off Daniel. Daniel has tears in his eyes as he looks up at them, eyes flicking anxiously between Valtteri and his fathers. </p><p>“What the hell has gone on here?!” Dad asked and Valtteri looked across at his youngest brother who has the fucking audacity to look like he’s the victim in all of this. </p><p>“Do you want to tell them, Charles? Do you want to tell our Dads that our brother, you know Max, right? Your <i>twin</i> brother, Max. That you stole his fucking boyfriend. That you can’t keep just keep it in your fucking pants? Do you want to tell them, Charles? Tell them that you kissed Daniel and let Max walk in on it because you can’t fucking control yourself!” </p><p>“Is he telling the truth, Charles?” Dad asked, voice deceitfully calm, looking across at his youngest when Charles didn’t say anything. It was probably because Dad was a lawyer that he knew how to control his emotions, but if Dad saw how fucking devastated Max was, he doubted he’d be able to control his emotions either. </p><p>“It’s not like he makes out. I didn’t force myself onto Daniel.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask that, Charles. I asked if he was telling the truth. Did Max walk in on you kissing Daniel?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Charles whispered, looking down at his feet. </p><p>“It’s not just that,” A small voice interrupts and Valtteri breaks free of his Dads holds to turn and look at Max. “Charles knew that Daniel doesn’t actually like me. He knew that Dan-” Max’s voice breaks and another sob pulls from his throat, “He knew that Daniel wanted to be with him instead and he’s known for ages. And then he kissed him. Daniel promised he was going to leave me for Charles.”</p><p>Lewis has his arm around Max, probably the only thing keeping Max afloat as his Dads turn back to Charles. Charles looked like he wanted the earth to open up and to be given the chance to fall into the fiery pits of hell where that little demon bastard belonged. </p><p>“Max, I’m so-” Daniel started talking only to be cut off by Valtteri jumping at him again, smashing his fist into Daniel’s jaw hard enough that his neck must snap painfully to the side and he doubles over.</p><p>His Dads look horrified, neither of them making a move to stop Valtteri and instead pulling a broken Max into their arms. </p><p>“I can’t believe you did this,” Valtteri says coldly, staring at Charles, “How the fuck can you live with yourself? That’s your <i>brother</i>, your <i>twin brother</i>. And you know that he has had a thing for that <i>cunt</i> since he was thirteen years old. You really don’t care, do you? You really only think about yourself? You’re a self-centred, demonic, evil little bastard, Charles. Don’t expect anyone to comfort you over this. You brought this on yourself.”</p><p>Charles’ face crumples and tears flow steadily down his face, but he nods. Charles may be a fucking asshole but at least he admits when he’s done something wrong and takes responsibility for his behaviour. </p><p>“And you,” Valtteri states, turning to Daniel, “I’m going to fucking kill you. You should never have asked Max to be his boyfriend if you were just going to pretend.”</p><p>“I wanted him to-”</p><p>“I don’t care what you wanted from him,” Valtteri interrupted, “You just destroyed my brother.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about that? It’s too late now,” Daniel asked, shrugging pitifully as though it wasn’t his fault. </p><p>“Preferably drive off a bridge. If I see your face around here again, I don’t care if you’re here to see Charles, I will kill you.”</p><p>“It’s time for you to go, Daniel,” Dad agreed, hand coming up to rest against Valtteri’s shoulder. </p><p>“I don’t want him to-” Charles started only to be cut off by Dad holding his hand up to him. </p><p>“You keep your mouth shut. I don’t want to hear another word out of you right now. Daniel. Go. And you are not welcome back. I agree with Valtteri, I don’t care if you’re here to see Charles. You have violated my son, you have destroyed my son’s happiness, you lead him on and then you don’t even have the audacity to apologise or admit you are in the wrong. You will leave and you are not welcome back onto my property. Now get the hell out of my sight before I throw you out of the window,” Dad said and Daniel looked over to Charles for a moment as he stands up, wiping his mouth and nose with the back of his hand and smearing blood everywhere. </p><p>“I’ll talk to you at school on Monday,” Daniel tells him, hand reaching out as though he was going to squeeze Charles’ arm but deciding against it as he walks past. “I’m sorry, Max.”</p><p>Max stares blankly through them both, hand clutching onto Lewis with a tidal wave of tears still working its way down Max’s face. </p><p>“Max, come on-”</p><p>“Daniel, I told you to go. Go,” Dad repeated and Daniel scrubbed his hand through his hair before walking off. They all wait in silence until there is the distinct click of the front door opening and closing, and Max turns on his heel to leave. He stops in the door way for just a moment, turning his head just enough that his next words, although barely audible, sounded as though they’d been screamed from the rooftops. </p><p>“I wish they’d left you in Holland.”</p><p>No one dares to move, no one sure how to carry on or talk or move. </p><p>No one seems to know how to react after Max had left. </p><p>Maybe this was what finally tore the twins apart, Valtteri realised slowly…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alex Albon/George Russell/Lando Norris - Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b> Moony-jamie</b>: <i>I wish you would write a fic about Lando holding the hands of his boyfriends (George and Alex) 🥺👉🏼👈🏼</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re on a break, for once not having any responsibility and they decided to indulge Lando and allow him to drag them ice skating.</p><p>He’d been bugging them about it for months and he wanted to drag them along more than anything, but Alex hates the cold and George just feels like a lanky giraffe on skates. Yet Lando has this knack of very quietly sighing and saying ‘okay’, acting all morose for a good ten seconds until one of them give into him and that’s how they end up watching Lando skip through London in search of the Winter Wonderland that would allow them to go skating. </p><p>Lando spun around, walking backwards and holding his hands out for his boyfriends to hurry up, making grabby hands at them to hurry up. </p><p>“Remind me why we agreed to this?” George muttered, rolling his eyes fondly at Lando. </p><p>“Because he did the puppy dog eyes and you felt bad?” Alex countered.</p><p>“You try saying no to him when he’s buried in a hoodie two sizes too big for him and he’s swinging his legs when he’s sat on the kitchen counter,” George grumbled.</p><p>Laughing softly, Alex wrapped his arm around George’s waist and pulled him in, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“I would never. I’m just pointing out why we can’t say no to him.”</p><p>“Come on you two! I want to ice skate!” Lando whined, turning around again and running off this time. He would’ve quickly got lost in the large volume of people if it wasn’t for the fact that he was wearing a luminous green bobble hat. </p><p>Honestly that was probably the best thing they’d bought Lando, at least they didn’t lose him as easily now. They still lost him sometimes. He was a slippery bugger after all, but still. Losing him a few times a month compared to many times a month was definitely an improvement.  </p><p>They end up getting their skates on without much hassle, Lando bounding around in them like he’s still wearing his trainers and not blades on the feet. Alex is a bit shaky when he stands up but relatively okay, whilst George adamantly stays sat down on the bench. He can already tell that when he stands up, he’s going to be wobbling all over the place and whilst he loves Lando, he loves keeping all his limbs together and the idea of going out on the ice isn’t a great idea right now.</p><p>“George! Come on! Stop being such a boring fucker!” Lando whined, tugging on his hand to try and get George up. Alex took the other one and helped Lando drag George up, stabilising him when he wobbled dangerously on the skates. </p><p>And they’d not even gotten onto the ice yet.</p><p>Oh this was going to be a terrible idea.</p><p>He really needed to work on his ability to say no to Lando and stick to his guns. </p><p>George wobbled in the middle of them as they walked to the rink, Lando stepping on and immediately zooming off, doing a lap of the rink like he’d been born with skates on his feet whilst Alex and George stayed close to the barrier, clutching onto it and waiting for their little demon to return to them. </p><p>Lando skidded to a halt in front of them, spraying ice with his skates up their legs and laughing loudly when both Alex and George squealed at the ice spray hitting their legs. </p><p>He takes both of them in his hands and pulls them away from the edge, skating backwards with practiced ease, their hands tied together as he guides them. </p><p>George wobbled more than a handful of times and when Lando helpfully let go of him, George had instantly ended up on his ass, the cold seeping through and getting every inch of his body cold.</p><p>After helping him up, Lando swapped to skating in the middle of them, their hands tied. Even through their gloves, George could feel Lando’s bony little fingers digging into him. </p><p>They skate around for a little longer. Well, Lando skated. George mainly got dragged around by Lando and Alex. Alex started to get a little bit better the longer they were there, however even he looked like an elephant on skates as he more pounded the ice with his feet as though he was trying to walk rather than glide. </p><p>And even though neither he nor Alex were very good, the grin on Lando’s face and the fact that he never once dropped their hands, left George with one thing in his mind.</p><p>They’d always do anything to see that smile on Lando’s face. </p><p>Even when they leave the rink, instead of bounding off ahead of them like he normally did, Lando walked still between them, his arm around George’s waist and holding Alex’s hand. They were going in search of hot chocolate to warm Lando up, to diminish that creeping red chill that was decorating his nose and cheeks.</p><p>When they go to bed that night, George knows he’s going to have cold hands pressing against his torso, a cold nose buried in his neck whilst Alex gets cold feet pressed into his shins and they have to deal with Lando whining about how the cold should be illegal.</p><p>Until then, whilst Lando was still happy swinging their hands and laughing, chatting away about how awful George was at skating, they’d relish this.</p><p>Just this moment of quiet.</p><p>Well, their version of quiet.</p><p>Quiet didn’t exactly exist in the traditional form when you’re dating Lando Norris.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. George Russell/Toto Wolff - Riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>george getting off on totos thigh + lots of praise (and dirty talk) to help him feeling better after the bad race</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew George would be beating himself up like crazy after the way the race went.</p>
<p>That should’ve been his win, it should’ve been his podium. He should’ve been able to prove to everyone that he was amazing in the same way that Toto already knew he was, and yet here he was instead, sitting in a corner of Toto’s office with his head buried in his knees and crying.</p>
<p>He’d sat down beside George when he’d found him there, putting his arm around the young driver’s shoulders and rubbing his hand over George’s fireproofs-clad arm, quietly whispering gentle words of praise.</p>
<p>“You are so talented, so brilliant, that was your win, Georgie. It was your win and you know that. You are amazing,” Toto murmured, with George curling around to press his face against Toto’s chest, his arms wrapped around his own waist instead of holding Toto. He pressed a kiss to the back of George’s neck, trying to soothe him even though the boy’s sobs kept getting harder with every passing moment.</p>
<p>“I’m so fucking shit,” George sobbed, “Forever stuck driving that fucking bastard Williams because I’m shit and will never get the Merc drive because I’m shit!”</p>
<p>“Stop that,” Toto said harshly, hand tightening around George’s arm. “Don’t you dare say that. You are amazing and you’ll get the drive, you know you will. 2022, that seat is yours.”</p>
<p>“It’s not!”</p>
<p>“Yes it is! The race wasn’t your fault, Georgie, we fucked up. We fucked up your race, baby boy. You are fantastic and you should’ve won because you are phenomenal.”</p>
<p>George looked up at him with wide and incredibly tearful eyes. Toto brushed George’s hair off his forehead before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>“You are the most talented young man in the world, you are amazing, and I am so proud of you,” Toto murmured, cupping George’s jaw in his hand and tilting his head up to kiss his lips properly. George sighed into it, hands finally unfolding from around his waist as he twisted in Toto’s arms, moving to straddle his waist. There’s still tears falling and George isn’t okay, but Toto knows how to look after his boy just right and he places his hands down on George’s ass.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” He asked when George pulled away. George had his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead into Toto’s, taking deep breaths.</p>
<p>“I want to ride you,” George answered, “I need it, I just need to take my mind off that fucking race.”</p>
<p>Toto nodded and wrapped his hand around the back of George’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss as he moved himself under George so that George was straddling his thigh. They both knew they didn’t have enough time for Toto to prep him and fuck George properly, he had to get back out to the media in less than five minutes, but Toto could still do enough to get his boy off.</p>
<p>“You are brilliant,” Toto rumbled. George threw his head back with a moan as Toto tensed his thigh under the young driver and started to grind it upwards into George. His hands were resting against Toto’s front, curled around his shoulders, using Toto as leverage so that he could start to push himself back and forth.</p>
<p>“Fantastic, amazing, so talented,” Toto murmured, pressing kisses along George’s neck. Tears fell slowly as George moaned above him, Toto’s hands squeezing at his ass through his race suit and holding him close as he helped him get off. “You are amazing. Lewis is so proud of you. I’m so proud of you. Everyone is, George. That race, it belonged to you. You’re amazing. So fucking talented and that shit show of a race doesn’t mean shit. You are phenomenal.”</p>
<p>George’s hips started to stutter against him, the blush starting to creep up his neck, clearly showing that he was getting close.</p>
<p>“Look how good you are at making me feel good. You ride me so well. You’re so talented. Your pretty ass and cock take it all so well, you’re just fucking perfect, George. If you weren’t such a good racer, you’d be an amazing actor, so fucking pretty and talented.”</p>
<p>“Shitfuck, oh my God,” George moaned, his knee catching against Toto’s cock and feeling the hardness under Toto’s trousers. George’s own arousal is more than obvious, his race suit had fallen down as he rocked his hips and his cock was pushing up under his fireproofs and grinding against the cloth and his own stomach.</p>
<p>“Pretty little slut, aren’t you? This is how you’ll get your seat. Racing fast and riding us faster, you’re fucking talented, George,” Toto reminded him and George’s fists tighten against his shirt. George’s hips slow to a stop as he pushed Toto’s jaw up and captured his lips in a slow kiss, before reaching back to grab Toto’s hands and move them around. He slid one hand into his clothes and the other up to wrap around George’s throat.</p>
<p>Toto squeezed his neck lightly, smirking as George’s breath stutters.</p>
<p>“Get yourself off, baby boy, you want to cum, don’t you? Show me why I should put you in my car, show me how pretty you are,” Toto whispered as George nodded frantically.</p>
<p>“Want to cum, Daddy, please, please let me cum,” George moaned. “I’m your good boy.”</p>
<p>“Tell me you should’ve won the race.”</p>
<p>George’s eyes fly open but Toto stared back unwaveringly.</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
<p>George swallowed thickly, throat bobbing around Toto’s hand before he whispered, “I should’ve won the race.”</p>
<p>“Tell me you’re amazing.”</p>
<p>“I’m amazing.”</p>
<p>“Tell me you’re a good boy.”</p>
<p>“I’m your good boy-”</p>
<p>“No. Tell me <i>you</i> are a good boy.”</p>
<p>“I’m a good boy,” George moaned, throwing his head back as his hips started stuttering faster.</p>
<p>“Tell me the seat is yours.”</p>
<p>“I’m taking the Merc seat, it’s mine, it’s mine. I’m a good boy, I take it so well, I’m your good boy, Daddy,” George told him.</p>
<p>Toto squeezed his hand around George’s throat and dipped his fingers between George’s fireproofs to press cold fingers against his scorching skin, laughing darkly when George moaned and his ass jumped.</p>
<p>“Cum for me, baby boy, cum in your pretty little Mercedes uniform that makes you look so fucking beautiful,” Toto said calmly and pulled George down to kiss him hard.</p>
<p>George moaned loudly into the kiss, hips still shifting against Toto’s thigh before he cut off with a high-pitched scream and his entire body started shaking through his orgasm. Tears fell as George fell apart in his arms and Toto brought his hand down from George’s throat to stroke over his stomach.</p>
<p>“Such a brilliant boy, so brilliant, so talented, you listen to me so well,” Toto praised as George dropped his head onto Toto’s shoulder and loosely moved his hips through the last of his orgasm, cold cum and sensitive cock rubbing against the harsh material of his fireproofs. His breath caught in his throat more than once as every sensation threatened to overwhelm George until he simply slumped against Toto’s front.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” George whispered, arms loose around Toto’s neck as Toto wrapped his own broad hands around George’s waist.</p>
<p>“Don’t thank me, baby boy, I’m just taking care of you,” Toto replied, smiling when he felt George smile against him.</p>
<p>“Best Daddy ever.”</p>
<p>“I’m telling Lewis you said that,” Toto cheeked, smirking when he saw George look up sharply.</p>
<p>“You’re a bastard,” George laughed when he realised Toto was still trying to cheer him up.</p>
<p>“That’s why you love us, angel.”</p>
<p>And George really did.</p>
<p>He really was so goddamn lucky…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if u wasn't aware, this ship has lowkey taken over my life and u can see the effects of it over on <a href="https://3303andthirst.tumblr.com">my thirst blog</a> lmao (pls be 18+ if ur gonna interact with that blog bc otherwise I will yeet u from the blogs existence)</p>
<p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
<p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Toto, Susie & George Wolff - The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i> Picture it: Tote and Sussie giving George THE TALK!</i> </p>
<p>this is set in my chaotic trio verse however all u need to know is that George is susie &amp; toto's son :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was never a bad kid. </p>
<p>He’d never really been grounded. Never had his games consoles taken off him for bad behaviour. Never had his parents yell at him for misbehaving. </p>
<p>Not like Charles Raikkonen-Vettel who George had seen getting yelled at a lot by his Dad as Charles stood there smirking and laughing for a whole host of offences. </p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>George was a good kid. </p>
<p>And that’s why finding his parents sitting on the sofa as he walked down the stairs, adjusting the cuffs on his white shirt, was slightly ominous. </p>
<p>“Mum? Dad? Everything okay?” George asked, frowning as he stood in the doorway. </p>
<p>“Come and sit down, George,” Mum calmly said. </p>
<p>George flicked his eyes between them before going to sit down, swallowing nervously as he sat down. </p>
<p>He was supposed to be going out to a party tonight, with his parents permission of course, and he really had no idea why his parents were looking at him so blankly. </p>
<p>Well, Mum was. Dad just looked like he wished he could be anywhere but in front of George right now. <br/>what the fuck was this about?</p>
<p>“Mum, what’s wrong?” George asked again. </p>
<p>“You’re going to this party, right?” Mum asked and George nodded slowly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, most of my year group are. I’m meeting Alex and Lando there. Seb Vettel’s son is going to be there. Jev, Daniel, Carlos, Jake, I don’t know who else. There’s going to be loads of people there.”</p>
<p>“Any girls?”</p>
<p>“I mean, Charlotte will be there. And probably quite a few others. It’s a party, Mum, there’s going to be tons of people there.”</p>
<p>“Will you be drinking?”</p>
<p>Dad buried his face in his hand and looked apologetically up at George, smiling uncomfortably as George spluttered. </p>
<p>“I’m fifteen, Mum!”</p>
<p>“We all drank at fifteen, George William Russell,” Mum said, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I, um, I, eh, probably yeah. I’m not going to get smashed, Mum. I’m responsible.”</p>
<p>“You’re responsible? So you’ve packed condoms in your pocket?”</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD, MUM!” George screeched, going bright red in the face.</p>
<p>“This is a serious thing, George! You’re going to be around people with lowered inhibitions, you will have lower inhibitions, you’re more likely to experiment, especially given that you’ll be drinking, and you don’t want accidents to happen! And, as well as preventing pregnancy, it prevents against STIs and other diseases! It’s about being responsible as well as safe.”</p>
<p>“I’m fifteen, Mum!”</p>
<p>“How old was you when you lost your virginity, Toto?” Mum asked, turning to George’s father who spluttered and choked on his sip of tea. </p>
<p>“MUM! I don’t need to know when you guys lost it! I’m innocent!” George interrupted to save his flailing father from answering himself. </p>
<p>“You are fifteen, it’s natural that you’re going to start wanting to experiment and explore sleeping around, and taking precautions is an important part of them.”</p>
<p>If the world could open up and swallow George into it, allowing him to get lost in the fiery pits of hell that probably looked very similar to what it did being stuck in this damn living room with his parents talking about sex, he would really like that to happen right now. </p>
<p>“Mum! I’m a virgin, yeah? In every sense of the word and I plan on remaining a virgin after tonight, okay? That sound okay? So please, please stop,” George begged, sliding down on the soft leather until he was nearly horizontal and could bury his face in his hands.</p>
<p>Dad looked equally as embarrassed as George did, whilst Mum was kinda revelling in George’s embarrassment if he did say so himself. </p>
<p>“Well that is very good, George, but you still should be prepared,” Mum said and George flung himself up. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to have sex or a blowjob or anything with anyone, okay? No one. None at all,” George announced, hands across his eyes so that his parents couldn’t see that he was lying (he didn’t want to get into talking about Alex right now when his parents weren’t even aware that George was gay and crushing on his best friend), “and I don’t need this discussion, okay? I just want to have a good time tonight.”</p>
<p>“You know how sex works, right?”</p>
<p>“Mum! I swear I will run away and become a monk if you don’t stop now!” George exclaimed, “Dad, tell her, please. This is so embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Your mother is right to check that everything is safe, George. You don’t want to sleep with someone and get them pregnant because you wasn’t prepared,” Dad pointed out. </p>
<p>This would be so much easier if George wasn’t terrified of telling them he was gay and could simply reassure them that no he won’t get anyone pregnant.</p>
<p>“I promise, I swear on my life, I won’t get anyone pregnant and I won’t sleep with anyone,” George promised. Not that he was sure he’d be able to turn him down if Alex asked. Alex was the exception to the rule. He always was. </p>
<p>Not that he planned on telling his parents that.</p>
<p>“I’m meant to be meeting Alex in fifteen minutes, can I go?” George asked, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment and the desire to just disappear so incredibly prominent right now.</p>
<p>“Are you meeting him at his house?” Dad asked and George nodded, “I’ll drive you. At least we know you’ve got there safe then.”</p>
<p>Dad climbed up and kissed Mum on the forehead, brushing her hair behind her ear and winking at her before he walked off to find his keys. </p>
<p>As embarrassing at his parents were, that was the kind of love that George wanted. He wanted the pure adoration and honeymoon phase for the last God knows how many years that his parents did. </p>
<p>Mum grabbed hold of George’s hand and pulled him down onto the sofa, running her fingers through George’s hair as she looked at him. </p>
<p>“You are so like your father,” she smiled, “so easily embarrassed. But seriously, George, you know if something happens at this party you can tell us. You’ll always be our little boy and we just want you to be happy and be safe. And safe means during sex and during your every day life. I know it’s embarrassing but we want you to be able to trust us and be able to come to us with anything, no matter if it’s something to do with sex, like needing condoms, or whether it’s about school. You’re our son, George, and we’re going to love you regardless.”</p>
<p>“I know, Mum,” George smiled, looking down at his feet. </p>
<p>He knew logically he could just say the words, to tell his parents that he’s not into girls, but the idea of doing so fills him with so much fear and anxiety and instead, he took a deep breath, wrapped his arms around his Mum’s shoulders and hugged her tight. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you later, okay?” he whispered, eyes falling shut as he tried to hide the tears from falling. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, baby?” Mum asked and George nodded.</p>
<p>“I love you, Mum, and I promise to always practice safe sex.”</p>
<p>Mum ran her fingers through George’s hair some more and brushed a kiss over his temple. </p>
<p>“You’re a good boy, Georgie, and we love you too. But please, for the love of everything, please don’t get someone pregnant before you are an adult. I don’t think your Dad could take it. He was bad enough with you as a baby, I need some more time to emotionally prepare for him as a Grandad.”</p>
<p>“I promise, Mum,” George smiled, pushing himself up and walking out of the living room to go and find his Dad.</p>
<p>“Oh George, one more thing!” Mum called out and George stuck his head around the door to see her. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>He yelped when something hit him square in the forehead, looking down at the small blue packet now at his feet. </p>
<p>“You know what the Boy Scouts say, George: Always Be Prepared!” Mum grinned as George stared at the condom packet laying at his feet.</p>
<p>“DAD! WHY DID MUM HAVE A CONDOM?!” George yelled before quickly realising and smashing his hands over his ears, “DON’T ANSWER THAT ACTUALLY I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!”</p>
<p>His parents loud cackling cut the way he was trying to block them out, grimacing as he walked out of the house and towards his Dad’s car. </p>
<p>Yeah he really hated his parents…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
<p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Toto, Susie & George Wolff - Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>GEORGE HAVING A BAD DAY SO HE GETS TO CUDDLE WITH MOM AND DAD WATCHING A MOVIE 😍😍😍</i> </p>
<p>this does use my chaotic trio au as a basis however all you need to know is that George is susie and toto's son x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toto always knew when there was something up with his little boy.</p>
<p>Never mind that his little boy was now his big boy and George was nearly taller than him, and definitely way taller than Susie. George would always be his little boy. Toto didn’t care if George was eighteen now, he’s his little boy.</p>
<p>He’s always going to be that little boy that carried about his teddy bear and demanded that Toto kiss his bear as well as George when he tucked him in for his nap and had to read George bedtime stories in every language he could.</p>
<p>George was his baby, and he hated seeing that broken and dejected face on him.</p>
<p>George tried so hard all the time at everything, put his heart and soul into his schoolwork and when he didn’t get good grades, he always felt like he’d let Toto and Susie down. He never had. As long as George was trying his best and keeping himself safe and happy, that’s all they cared about.</p>
<p>He’d been quiet through dinner, not really talking much and silently loading the dishwasher.</p>
<p>They’d let George sink off to his room for a while, waiting to hear the distinct sound of his PS5 kicking into action and him screaming down the microphone to his friends, however when no noise was heard, Toto looked across anxiously to his wife.</p>
<p>“Do you think we should check on him?” He asked and Susie shrugged.</p>
<p>“He’s eighteen, Toto, you can’t force him to talk if he doesn’t want to.”</p>
<p>“But if there’s something wrong-”</p>
<p>“Eighteen, Toto,” Susie reminded him, “you can try, but he might not want to.”</p>
<p>Pushing himself up from the sofa, he headed up to his son’s room, knocking twice and waiting until he heard George mutter a ‘what?’ and opened the door.</p>
<p>George was curled up under his blanket, his old teddy bear tucked under his chin as he stared at his phone. Music was playing and when Toto sat down on the edge of George’s bed, he saw a video playing, meaning his son was probably on that Tic-Tac-Tok-Toe-whatever-the-hell-it-is-called app.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Georgie? What’s happened?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” George shrugged, looking back at his phone.</p>
<p>“You know we know when you’re lying to us, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not lying, Dad.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are.”</p>
<p>Toto had his hand threading through George’s hair, tugging on the short strands and untying the few knots in it. George relaxed into his touch just like he always had as a child. George may think he’s a grown up, but he’s still Toto’s son and he knew all the sneaky little ways to calm George down and had been doing so since George was a little boy. When George had had nightmares, they’d always cuddled him and ran their fingers through his hair and it was a guaranteed way to get him to calm down every single time.</p>
<p>George sighed and pushed himself up, curling into Toto’s side and closing his eyes for a moment, “I had a fight with Alex about uni again, and then I got my business mock exam grade back and it wasn’t great, the twins were arguing, Lando’s upset about Sacha again, and I’m just tired, Dad.”</p>
<p>“Are you and Alex okay?” he gently asked, his arm back around George’s shoulders and running his hand over George’s upper arm.</p>
<p>“I guess. It’s the same argument every time. He doesn’t know where he wants to go and then he gets upset when I tell him that he can take his time to decide, that he doesn’t need to go this year if he doesn’t want to. It’s just annoying because I only want him to be happy and then he has a go at me because he’s stressed and I know he’s taking it out on me because it’s easiest but I hate arguing with him.”</p>
<p>“Arguing is normal, but don’t let the arguing overtake everything. If he keeps getting upset, leave it for a bit, yes?” Toto told him and George sighed again, nodding against Toto’s shoulder, “Your Mum is worried about you too, come and show her you’re okay.”</p>
<p>George rolled his eyes like the typical teenager he was and shoved his phone into his jumper pocket, following Toto downstairs and into the living room to flop down beside his Mum.</p>
<p>Susie instantly wrapped her arm around George, pulling him into her and kissing his temple.</p>
<p>“What’s happened, my darling?”</p>
<p>“Argument with Alex, bad mock grade, twins being dicks, the usual shit,” George shrugged, yelping when Susie slapped him lightly on the head for swearing. “Dad swears all the time! And you do!”</p>
<p>“Don’t backchat your mother,” Susie grinned and kissed his temple again.</p>
<p>“You and your bloody double-standards,” George grumbled. “Whilst you’re still standing there, Dad, will you go and make me a coffee?” George fixed him with puppy dog eyes in a way that he knew Toto would never be able to say no to him, especially not when Susie also gave him the same look.</p>
<p>He really was just like his mother.</p>
<p>“Please, Dad,” George tried again, pouting slightly.</p>
<p>“Please, Torger,” Susie joined in and even George looked across confused at her calling Toto ‘Torger’. She only ever used his full name when she-</p>
<p>Oh that sneaky little woman</p>
<p>She knew precisely what she was doing and Toto fixed her with a mock-glare before he nodded and said, “Of course.”</p>
<p>Despite his own personal distaste of it, Toto made George his toffee nut latte that he’d been obsessed with lately and his wife her normal plain coffee because she’s not a heathen unlike that boy they called their child. Toto loved George a lot, but his taste in beverages was very questionable.</p>
<p>George didn’t immediately vanish again when Toto came back, and Toto ended up with his teenager’s legs stretched over his lap as George kept himself pressed in close to Susie. Neither of them tried to get George to move, both focusing instead on making sure that their little boy was okay even though they both knew that he wasn’t.</p>
<p>Susie had the TV remote (like always. After all, it’s his wife who is in charge around her) and she shot George a cheeky grin before selecting a movie, tightening her arm around his neck when he protested and yelled about how he ‘is not watching Love Actually again!’.</p>
<p>“Dad please, tell her, we’ve been subjected to it enough!” George said, furiously pulling at Susie’s arm but laughing as she simply pulled him in tighter and didn’t let go.</p>
<p>“Your Mother is the one who makes decisions, I am not getting involved,” Toto answered him.</p>
<p>George seemed to give in after a while and curled into his Mum a bit more, sipping on his drink and arguing with Susie about how Love Actually focuses more on the physical side of love and less of the emotional. It’s an argument Toto has heard every year since George was old enough to understand the movie, and he easily tunes them both out as Susie protests that George needs to stop being so cynical and accept that it’s a movie. He never will. George is their son, after all, and he will forever pick apart and question everything he experiences. That’s what happens when you’re the son of a lawyer and one of the most amazing businesswomen of all time.</p>
<p>Despite his grumbling, George settled down into them after a while, keeping his head on his Mum’s shoulder and his legs over Toto’s lap, smiling at him every once in a while as Toto kept running his hand up and down George’s shin.</p>
<p>There was still something prickling under George’s skin, a sad look in his eyes and Toto knew that at some point tonight, he was going to hear George awake way too late considering he had school in the morning and would walk into his room to find George sat with his mock exam paper and the mark scheme, meticulously going through it to try and understand where he dropped marks. He was just like his mother. He hated not being the best at everything. Well, there’s probably a bit of Toto in him there too, but Susie and her desire to prove she was the best at everything definitely influenced George a lot.</p>
<p>For as long as he was at least distracted and smiling a little bit, Toto would class it as a win.</p>
<p>He missed the days when he could fix all of George’s problems by putting Thomas the Tank Engine on the TV and making him sandwiches in the shape of trains and cuddling him.</p>
<p>Sometimes it still didn’t make sense to Toto how that same little baby boy that he used to be able to hold in one hand was now so grown up.</p>
<p>Right, Toto thought, better stop thinking about that or he’s going to start crying again.</p>
<p>George had already warned him that he wasn’t allowed to cry when George moved out for university. He definitely would though. He cried when George told them that he’d applied for university.</p>
<p>There really was nothing better than being a Dad to this kid in Toto’s opinion.</p>
<p>Aside from being married to Susie, that was pretty great too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
<p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Toto, Susie & George Wolff - Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>I mean, if your still looking for George in the Croatia trio verse prompts, something fluffy where Toto has to pick up his son and they have to make a pit stop by Suzie’s office on their way home...</i> </p>
<p>this does use my chaotic trio au as a basis however all you need to know is that George is susie &amp; toto's son</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“George Wolff!” George’s school teacher called out, smiling at Toto when as they waited for George to come running. </p>
<p>George’s eyes were bright as he came running, his school tie skewed under his jumper, a mud stain on his white socks, his coat thrown haphazardly over his shoulder as he clutched at his school bag and ran into Toto’s arms. </p>
<p>“Daddy!” George yelled excitedly, little arms wrapping around Toto’s neck. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Kleiner,” Toto murmured, kissing George’s cheek as he shifted to hold George on his hip and take George’s school bag and coat off him. “Have you had a good day?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” George nodded quickly, “I drawed you and Mummy and then I went on the bikes and I winned the race, Daddy!”</p>
<p>“My little racer, aren’t you?” Toto grinned and started carrying George towards the car. </p>
<p>“Yeah! I drive today?” </p>
<p>Toto laughed softly and shook his head. George was obsessed with the idea of getting to drive his car, and if there wasn’t the issue of George was only six years old and therefore tiny, but it didn’t stop him wanting to be able to. Everything that had wheels was George’s favourite thing on the planet, no matter if it was a bike, a train, a race car or just a normal car. If it could go fast, the boy was obsessed with it. </p>
<p>George pouted when Toto shook his head and as he got to the car and started buckling George into his carseat, he folded his little arms across his chest and frowned. </p>
<p>“Bad Daddy.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Toto smiled. He heard that from George a lot. He’d find it upsetting if it wasn’t for the fact that George pouting was probably the cutest thing he’d ever witnessed (aside from when he passed out curled on top of Susie on the sofa with the blanket wrapped around them both, that was very cute too). </p>
<p>“I wanna drive!”</p>
<p>“You can drive when you’re taller, okay? You cannot reach the pedals right now,” Toto negotiated. </p>
<p>“I sit on your lap?” George tried and Toto shook his head. </p>
<p>Why did no one tell him that negotiating with a six year old would be harder than negotiating with other lawyers?</p>
<p>Probably because those other lawyers didn’t have the stubbornness of Susie Wolff within them. Sometimes, George was very like his mother and Toto would forever find it hilarious.</p>
<p>“But that’s illegal, George.”</p>
<p>“What’s that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means if the police see us, we’ll get in lots of trouble and it’s naughty, okay?”</p>
<p>“But I wanna drive!” George still tried, “Just tell police that!”</p>
<p>“You’re too little. I promise when you are taller you can drive.”</p>
<p>He brushed a kiss over George’s hairline and ruffled his short hair, smiling down at the boy even though he was still pouting. </p>
<p>Just like his mother, Toto smiled, pouting uncontrollably because he doesn’t get his own way. </p>
<p>Slipping behind the wheel, Toto looked back and laughed softly when he saw George was still pouting and fiddling with the hem of his jumper.  </p>
<p>They started driving, George looking out of the window and silently bobbing his head to the music playing on the radio, refusing to engage in conversation with Toto. </p>
<p>At least until he pulled out the thing that always got George talking. </p>
<p>“Do you want to go and see Mummy?” </p>
<p>Instantly George’s eyes lit up and he turned to look at Toto, massive grin on his face as he nodded quickly. </p>
<p>“At Mumma’s office?!” He checked, cheering when Toto nodded. </p>
<p>“We’re going to pick Mummy up and then me and you are going to take Mummy out for dinner, how does that sound?”</p>
<p>“Mummy’s a princess so gotta be good with her,” George nodded solemnly, whilst Toto felt like his heart was going to burst. </p>
<p>Aside from things that went fast, George also had a minor obsession with Cinderella at the moment and kept telling everyone he knew that his Mummy was a princess because he claimed Susie looked like Cinderella, which Toto definitely wasn’t complaining about. His wife was absolutely stunning and he definitely agreed with George that his mother was a princess. </p>
<p>“Yes we do,” Toto agreed, “So shall we go and see her?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” George declared, all signs of his previous tantrum gone as he started looking around to see if they were getting closer to Susie’s office yet. </p>
<p>As soon as they got to Susie’s office, George was already bouncing in his seat, desperately trying to get out of his seatbelt even though he knew he couldn’t without adult assistance, and Toto made sure to grab on tightly to George’s hand before they go in. George had a propensity for running full speed ahead when he got into Susie’s office building and propelling himself into her office, and whilst Susie told Toto that she didn't mind, he really didn't want George to disturb her or get in the way if she was in the middle of an important meeting. And he also didn't trust George to not get distracted by something and not run off in the wrong direction. </p>
<p>Picking George up, Toto straightened his jumper and tie and held his little boy on his hip, waving at a few people as he carried George through the building. George waved at everyone, parroting ‘hi!’ at anyone that looked at him for more than a millisecond, and it was a testament to how well loved George was that everyone said hello back. This little boy really did have every single person in the building wrapped around his little finger. </p>
<p>“Remember the rules, you don’t run into Mummy’s office,” Toto reminded him with George rolling his eyes, well it was more his head around, before fixing Toto with a stare that had Susie written all over it. </p>
<p>“I know, Daddy! I’ve been before!”</p>
<p>“And I’m reminding you!” Toto said, jostling George slightly on his hip and tickling the back of the boy’s kneecap under his hand. George giggled loudly, kicking his leg out and batting at Toto’s hand before putting his head down on Toto’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Toto’s neck. </p>
<p>George yawned against Toto, letting out a little squeak as he stretched his arms and Toto can’t help but fall in love with being a Dad all over again. Every day with this little amazing human being was the best thing in the world, and even though there were times that being a parent was exhausting, Toto would not give up this happiness for anything.</p>
<p>Especially when he got to hear George happily scream “Mummy!” and push himself out of Toto’s hold to go running down the corridor and collide with Susie’s legs.</p>
<p>“Hello my little star! How are you?” Susie smiled, picking George up and kissing his little cheek. George started jesticulating wildly as he started to explain to Susie what he’d been up to that day at school, and for a moment, Toto stood in the middle of the corridor and just stared at the two loves of his life.</p>
<p>Susie was looking back at her little boy with just as much love as George was staring up at his Mum, smiling, nodding and humming in all the right places.</p>
<p>“You won your bike race?! You are so talented, Georgie!” Susie praised, pulling George in to kiss his forehead. “We’ll have to ask Daddy if you can get a go-kart now!”</p>
<p>“Really?!” George exclaimed, “I get a race car?!”</p>
<p>“If Daddy says yes, then yes, you can have a race car my baby.”</p>
<p>George looked across quickly at Toto and then threw his arms around Susie’s neck, little hands clutching at the back of Susie’s shirt and chanting ‘thank you!’, bouncing happily in her arms.</p>
<p>Toto hadn’t agreed yet but he knew he would. He’d do anything to see that happy smile on his boy’s face.</p>
<p>“Are you hiding from me, Toto?” Susie smiled when she looked up the corridor and saw Toto stood some way away. They both knew that it was so that she could have a moment alone with George, his wife’s employees smiling when they saw her with her son, and smiling even wider when they saw Toto come to join them.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arm around Susie’s shoulders, leaning down and capturing his wife’s lips in a quick kiss and smiling when he pulled away.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful,” Toto whispered, brushing her hair behind Susie’s ear and smiling when George copied the motion and pressed a kiss to Susie’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Very beautiful, Princess Mummy,” George agreed. “Me and Daddy are gon’ take you for dinner today.”</p>
<p>“Well aren’t I a lucky lady?” Susie smiled, and pulled George in to kiss to temple again before dropping him to his feet. “Why don’t you go and get a drink with Daddy, sneak us both a biscuit too, and then you can play in Mummy’s office whilst me and Daddy finish some work, okay?”</p>
<p>George nodded happily and bounced over to Toto’s side, grabbing his hand and tugging him along.</p>
<p>“Come on, Daddy! We need cookies!”</p>
<p>Toto rolled his eyes happily but allowed his child to tug him along, with George immediately starting up a story about some child at school that he was friends with. Susie was smiling behind them, winking playfully at Toto before walking backwards into her office, taking a seat at her desk like the phenomenal business lady that she was.</p>
<p>“Daddy! Are you listening to me?!” George asked, tugging on Toto’s hand.</p>
<p>“Of course, Georgie, I’ll always listen to you,” Toto told him.</p>
<p>And he really would. The stories this kid came out with were the funniest, cutest, and best things in the world and Toto could not adore listening to him more.</p>
<p>George was simply perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
<p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Raikkonen-Vettel Family - Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>I wish you would write something super fluffy about the chaotic trio because you I’m sad now :(</i> </p>
<p>as this uses my chaotic trio as a basis, all you need to know is that Max and Charles are twin boys, Valtteri is their brother, and Sebastian and Kimi are their parents :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not often the twins get along.</p>
<p>The kids were fourteen, and Charles was a little bastard most of the time (and Seb said that with absolute love for his son), and trying to get the three boys to cooperate on anything was just a nightmare.</p>
<p>Except for some reason in Finland.</p>
<p>The second they’d gotten off the plane, the kids had turned into little angels and Seb was only a little bit scared and confused.</p>
<p>Okay he was very scared and very confused, but the kids were smiling and laughing and that’s what mattered.</p>
<p>Charles was currently running around the Helsinki airport’s baggage collection with Max on his back and both of them laughing loudly. Max had his arms wrapped around Charles’ neck and if it wasn’t for the fact that Seb could tell Max was just doing it to keep hold of his twin, he’d think Max was trying to throttle Charles.</p>
<p>Happened often enough that it was indeed a genuine concern Seb had to worry about more than a handful of times a week.</p>
<p>By the time they’d collected their luggage, Charles had finally made his way back to them with Max still on his back, only now instead of them both laughing, Max had his head on Charles’ shoulder and was asleep. He’d looked exhausted for a while, and Seb honestly wasn’t sure the last time Max had slept through the night without spending hours awake. However for as long as Charles carried his twin, Max would be okay.</p>
<p>For a set of brothers that lowkey hated each other 75% of the time, the second either of them needed each other, they were phenomenal.</p>
<p>“If you take yours and Max’s suitcases, I’ll carry Max,” Kimi offered when he saw their youngest readjust his grip on Max.</p>
<p>“Nah I’m alright. If we try and move him he’ll wake up,” Charles softly replied, already heading off towards the security gates to get through to the main foyer where they could go and get their car to drive to Kimi’s parents.</p>
<p>Even in the car, Charles was gentle with Max, leaving his brother to sleep with his head on Charles’ shoulder as they drove from Helsinki to Espoo, silently playing on his phone and trying his best to sit still so as not to wake Max up. Valtteri was the same, making sure that he sat relatively still which wasn’t an issue for the older sibling. He was always going to be Kimi’s son after all and when he needed to be still and not make a noise, he was phenomenal at it. Must’ve been that inner Finn in him.</p>
<p>The drive from Helsinki airport to Kimi’s parents took about 40 minutes, and Seb was mildly concerned that his child that even in sleep would babble and fidget was sitting still and being quiet.</p>
<p>What was even more concerning was that when they pulled up at Kimi’s parents, Charles didn’t swipe his shoulder out from underneath Max to startle him awake and instead woke him up gently by poking his knee.</p>
<p>“Want to place bets on what point Charles shoves snow down Max’s shirt as payback for having to sit still?” Kimi quietly asked as Max scrubbed at his eyes and tried to wake himself up.</p>
<p>The kids were quietly talking amongst themselves, laughing softly as Charles opened the backdoor and climbed out, immediately squealing when the cold of the snow seeped through his trainers.</p>
<p>“That’s why you don’t wear converse, fashion whore!” Valtteri called out as Charles jumped back into the car and immediately started batting at his feet with gloved hands to get the snow off them.</p>
<p>“Language, Valtteri,” Seb automatically reprimanded as the trio started playfully arguing about whether Charles was indeed a ‘fashion whore’ or just ‘stupid’. Whilst they were busy amongst themselves, Seb turned back to Kimi, admiring the way his husband had his arm folded over the steering wheel and was smiling at Seb. “I’ve learnt not to place bets where them three are involved.”</p>
<p>“Probably a wise decision,” Kimi laughed, patting Seb’s hand before turning to properly look at their kids. “Mummo and Ukki are waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Immediately Charles’ head snapped up and he jumped back out of the car, running full pelt at where his grandparents were stood in the doorway to their house. Clearly the snow mustn’t bother him that much as he ran through it with ease and never once stopped to complain about his feet getting cold in the black canvas. They’d told him to expect snow, like there was every single winter in Finland, but Charles had, as always, put fashion before practicality and was wearing skinny jeans, a hoodie and black converse. The one redeeming factor was that he’d at least worn a beanie and gloves, and had a thick winter coat at his grandparents already.</p>
<p>“Go on you two, go say hello,” Seb nudged, sending Max and Valtteri up too whilst himself and Kimi sorted the suitcases out. Charles was in his grandfather’s arms, legs wrapped around his waist as Kimi’s Dad, Matti, hugged their youngest.</p>
<p>Max was the first one to be hugged by his grandmother, Paula holding Max tight and kissing his cheek before immediately fussing over how tired and ill he looked. Seb knew that Paula would worry about Max, it’s what they all did all the time, especially lately with how exhausted Max looked all the time.</p>
<p>It’s why bringing the kids to Finland and Germany over the Christmas holiday’s always did them the world of good. He knew Max had brought some school work with him, sneakily putting the work on his iPad so that he could do it without anyone noticing, but it still gave him a bit of a break from constantly focusing on school.</p>
<p>“What the fuck has Charles packed, Jesus Christ,” Kimi groaned as he pulled Charles’ suitcase out. “Oi! Chaos! Back here!”</p>
<p>Charles looked over his shoulder at his nickname being called and shook his head with a cheeky grin, staying wrapped under Matti’s arm so that he couldn’t move. Matti lent in and whispered something in his ear and Charles immediately shot off into the house.</p>
<p>Matti shrugged at Kimi before taking Max and Valtteri’s shoulders and guiding them into the house too.</p>
<p>Those boys could get away with bloody murder where their grandparents were involved.</p>
<p>When Kimi and Seb finally managed to get the kids suitcases and their own into the house, the twins loud laughter could already be heard as they argued in a strange mixture of German, Finnish, bits of English and, if Seb wasn’t mistaken, a small amount of Russian and French.</p>
<p>The twins really would never make sense.</p>
<p>“What are you two doing?” Seb asked when he walked into the dining room and found Max and Charles both stood on the dining table.</p>
<p>“Hanging Mummo’s Christmas decorations,” Max said, mouth full of pastry and jam, as he reached around Charles’ hands to sellotape the strings of Christmas lights to the top of the walls.</p>
<p>Valtteri was off somewhere with Matti, bangs echoing through the house that meant they were probably in the attic getting out the kids ice skating and hockey equipment, as Paula supervised the twins. The kids all being supervised and busy meant that Seb was able to take the opportunity to grab hold of Kimi’s hand and drag him upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. It was the slightly smaller one considering the trio would take the bigger one to accommodate them all. It saved on arguing then who had to sleep where if you just let them all sleep in one room.</p>
<p>But still, the sound of the kids laughter was all Seb needed.</p>
<p>Kimi fell down onto the bed first, opening his arms out for Seb to curl into him and pressed a kiss to his crown when Seb pressed his face into Kimi’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Do you think Max is okay?” Seb quietly asked as Kimi mindlessly ran his fingers through Seb’s hair. “He seems exhausted.”</p>
<p>“It’s his new anxiety medication. It’s been messing with his ability to stay asleep whilst his body adjusts to it, he should be okay in a few days, I rang his doctors before we left. If it’s not settled down within the next two weeks, I’ve got to call them again and Max’s dosage is going to change, I’ve already sorted him out don’t worry,” Kimi explained.</p>
<p>“Do you think it was the right thing changing him? Just seems to be doing more harm than good.”</p>
<p>“It is at the minute because Max’s body needs chance to adjust to the new chemicals. It’s a different type of SSRI, Seb, it’s going to mess him around for a bit just whilst he gets used to it. We saw this when he started on his old one. He’ll be fine soon.”</p>
<p>“I just want him to be okay and not feel shit all the time.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Kimi whispered, “I know. But he knows he’s got people that love him around him and he’ll be okay, Seb. He will be.”</p>
<p>“DAD! CHARLES STOLE MY JOULUTORTTU OUT OF MY MOUTH! CAN I STAB HIM WITH MY HOCKEY STICK?” Valtteri shouted up the stairs.</p>
<p>Just as Seb was about to call out and remind him that he wasn’t allowed to stab anyone, another voice joined the mix.</p>
<p>“DON’T WORRY DAD I JUST SMASHED JAM INTO HIS FACE INSTEAD!” Max helpfully shouted.</p>
<p>“DAD IM GOING TO COMMIT A DOUBLE MURDER!” Charles yelled similarly, and Seb groaned as Kimi laughed heartily.</p>
<p>“Remind me again why we had kids?” Seb asked, pushing up from Kimi and rubbing his hands over his face as he straightened his shirt.</p>
<p>“Because you saw two adorable little kids and went ‘hey I want them’ like they were fucking Pokémon cards.”</p>
<p>“Our kids aren’t Pokémon cards!”</p>
<p>“You’re absolutely right, Pokémon cards give us less headaches,” Kimi agreed solemnly whilst Seb rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“ISÄ! WE NEED YOU FOR HOCKEY! UKKI IS GOING TO REF!” Charles yelled again. “ME AND MAX ARE GOING TO TEAM UP SO YOU GOTTA PLAY WITH VAL!”</p>
<p>Kimi pushed Seb back down onto the bed, brushing a kiss across his hairline.</p>
<p>“Relax for ten minutes, the kids will be fine. I promise to not let Max or Charles run over each other’s fingers with their skates or whack each other’s helmets with their sticks. The kids will be fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh I know the kids will be fine, the question is will you? Can your knees take it, old man?” Seb grinned, rolling away from Kimi when he tried to smack Seb’s ribcage, the both of them laughing.</p>
<p>“ISÄ! STOP YOUR FLIRTING. THE GAME IS MORE IMPORTANT!” Valtteri, in much the same way his siblings did, had the same impatient gene that made him yell when he wanted something.</p>
<p>“Next time we have a kid, we’re not adopting someone that’s the same age as those bastards. Them being the same age really has bit us in the ass, hasn’t it?” Seb said as Kimi started pulling on gloves.</p>
<p>“I already told you we are not getting another kid,” Kimi warned him, pointing his finger at Seb, “I already told you not to bring home kids last time and we ended up with twins. We are not having more, Seb.”</p>
<p>“Give it a few years,” Seb grinned.</p>
<p>“ISÄ! OLE KILTTI!” Max yelled (seriously none of these kids had an inside voice…), voice growing gradually more impatient the longer it took Kimi to come and join them for their ice hockey match.</p>
<p>“Have fun,” Seb smiled.</p>
<p>“DAAAAAAD CAN YOU MAKE ME TEA?!” Charles screamed, voice echoing throughout the house to the point that Seb was almost convinced he was trying to communicate with Charlotte who was currently in Monaco.</p>
<p>“You seriously want another kid after that?” Kimi asked, walking backwards as he looked at Seb.</p>
<p>For a moment Seb hesitated, giving Kimi the chance to think that Seb was going to agree with him.</p>
<p>Nah</p>
<p>Seb hadn’t been in love with this man for twenty years to agree with him that easily.</p>
<p>“Yeah I still want more kids.”</p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
<p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. George Russell/Lewis Hamilton - Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>I wish you would write a George/Lewis proposal</i> </p>
<p>heavily inspired by the song Paris by The Chainsmokers and features some implied sexual content😌💅🏼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze rippled through George’s hair as he leans his head against the iron railings on the balcony.</p>
<p>Paris was quiet in the mornings, at least in this little corner of Paris that they’d claimed as their own. So different to the rampant and ridiculous lifestyle that plagued London. </p>
<p>That plagued George’s home.</p>
<p>In Paris, they could run away, could pretend that nothing was going on that meant George’s happiness wasn’t their priority. When he could hide from his parents and post pictures on Instagram and pretend, for just a moment, that he was normal.</p>
<p>That the expectations of his parents to settle down with a nice boy and have a happy family was going to happen.</p>
<p>It was in George’s mind.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about, handsome?” he mumbled. Tattooed arms wrapped around George’s waist, cold silver chains and thick silver rings glinting against George’s skin as the early morning sun rose in the pale pink sky, hues mixing between the blue, creating a dust that George couldn’t explain.</p>
<p>Just like he couldn’t explain how he’d fallen for Lewis.</p>
<p>It had been a chance meeting. George walking into his father’s chambers at the Old Bailey courthouse, ignoring the people telling him that he couldn’t talk with ‘Judge Wolff’ right now, that he was busy with a criminal.</p>
<p>Instantly Toto had gotten George shut out, stopping Lewis Hamilton from getting near him. Only George had seen the lingering looks on Lewis’ face as George had been dragged away, and it was no surprise to him that days later, when George had walked out of class at the London School of Economics, Lewis Hamilton had been sat waiting for him.</p>
<p>George should’ve said no when the older man asked him to get into his car.</p>
<p>His father had always told George to not trust the men that ran the streets of London, however George was bored and Lewis was exciting, and that’s how George ended up going missing for four days.</p>
<p>Four days that he’d not turned his phone on and instead stayed wrapped up in Lewis Hamilton, mastermind drag racer and definitely not a criminal, and his bedsheets. When all George had been worried about was what coffee he’d have once Lewis had been done fucking his throat. Lewis had treated George like a God, waiting on him hand and foot, whilst also fucking George into oblivion better than anyone he’d ever had beforehand. </p>
<p>And when George had returned him, bruises on his thighs, hips, wrists, shoulders, hickeys all across his neck and torso like some grotesque version of a Picasso and Lewis Hamilton’s chain around his neck, his parents had hit the roof. Instantly they’d tried to ban George from him, citing that George was too young and Hamilton was too old (that argument was quickly shut down by George reminding Toto that Susie was ten years younger than him and therefore George being thirteen years younger than his new boyfriend was very valid), citing that Hamilton would distract George from his studies (again, that argument was quickly shut down by George proving that he could get fucked by the master drag racer and still put out top quality work that astounded his professors), citing that Hamilton was dangerous.</p>
<p>George had no comeback for that. </p>
<p>Because Lewis was.</p>
<p>However, he was smart and made sure that George saw nothing.</p>
<p>For as much as George knew, Lewis was simply a salesman. A man who enjoyed selling. </p>
<p>Selling what, George didn’t know. And he didn’t need to.</p>
<p>The £46,000 panther de cartier necklace was enough for George to understand that his loving boyfriend didn’t just sell t-shirts for a living.</p>
<p>The less you know the better.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking about you,” George replied, grinning as he spun around in Lewis’ arms. Dropping his arms around Lewis’ neck, he lent down and captured the man’s lips in his, smiling into the kiss when Lewis pressed him harder into the railings. Hard enough that the indents of the railings would leave bruises to decorate his skin for days after.</p>
<p>Lewis had pulled George out of class the day before, text him to say that he needed him instantly, and before George had finished reading the message, he’d already packed his books and laptop and skipped out of his lecture. Upon reaching Lewis’ arms, he’d turned his phone off and shoved it deep into his bag, ignoring the responsibility of being Toto Wolff’s son for a while and focusing instead on the responsibility of being Lewis Hamilton’s boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re thinking about how well I’m going to fuck you later,” Lewis mumbled, dotting kisses along George’s skin, tracing the pattern of hickeys he’d meticulously left.</p>
<p>They’d been together eight months, and it was eight months that George would never forget. </p>
<p>Especially not now, a life together cultivated in the sharp morning sun of Paris in a quiet little area.</p>
<p>“Do you think about our future, angel?” Lewis asked, carefully pulling George away from the railings and pushing him into a chair. George folded easily under Lewis’ instruction, hands moving down to hold onto Lewis’ hips as Lewis traced his finger up George’s chest, across his throat, before it stopped on his lip and pulled it down. Never once did Lewis’ dark eyes falter from looking at George’s.</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” George answered honestly.</p>
<p>“What do you imagine?”</p>
<p>“You.” </p>
<p>Because that’s all George saw.</p>
<p>As long as Lewis would have him, George would be his.</p>
<p>He didn’t need the ‘happy family’ of pretending like he still cared about his parents. He’d not cared for a long time. Even before Lewis had come into George’s life, all George had cared about was getting the grades that meant he’d be able to sneakily examine his parents income and find out just how it was they were able to get away with their corrupt little world whilst men like Lewis were chased down and put away by George’s own father. And then, once he understood it, he’d take them down.</p>
<p>They never expect the attack to come from within the family. That’s how these gangs of criminals stayed powerful. </p>
<p>But George enjoyed the chase. </p>
<p>And he loved the attack.</p>
<p>He’d sacrifice anything if it meant staying in Lewis’ touch for a lifetime.</p>
<p>“Just me?” Lewis checked and George nodded.</p>
<p>“Always you.”</p>
<p>“I see you in my future too, angel,” Lewis said softly, cupping George’s jaw in rough and callous hands (definitely from touching a steering wheel and not from handling illegal equipment) as he tilted his head back to kiss George deeply. </p>
<p>George moaned loudly into the kiss. </p>
<p>He couldn’t care less if his hotel room neighbours heard or saw.</p>
<p>He belonged to Lewis, just like Lewis belonged to him.</p>
<p>“Forever, right, baby?” Lewis mumbled, George’s bottom lip tugged between his teeth until George let out a whimper of pain. Not that he wanted Lewis to stop.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Lewis nodded slowly, reaching into his pocket and flipping something between his fingers.</p>
<p>George watched the way that the sun caught the diamond. The beacon of ownership attracting his eyes as Lewis dropped to one knee in front of him.</p>
<p>“Marry me,” Lewis almost commanded.</p>
<p>Not that George would ever say anything else other than, “Of course.”</p>
<p>Sliding the ring onto George’s left finger, George looked down and swallowed thickly as the band wrapped snuggly around his finger.</p>
<p>He may only be twenty-three, but he knew Lewis was everything. </p>
<p>Lewis was the man he wanted to rule the world beside. </p>
<p>Lewis was the man he wanted to marry and piss of his parents. </p>
<p>Lewis was the man he’d hide in Paris with to get away from his parents. </p>
<p>Lewis was the man he’d sacrifice everything for if it just meant he could feel like this always.</p>
<p>“Angel?” Lewis softly said, hand back on George’s jaw to guide his gaze up, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you more,” George replied with tears falling from his eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you happy?”</p>
<p>“Ecstatic,” George confirmed. His grin grew across his features as Lewis pressed their foreheads together. George’s eyes fell shut, eyelashes pillowed on his pale cheeks as the dark mind of Lewis slowly seeped into him.</p>
<p>He’d never thought he’d go as far as Lewis would to annoy the world, but he’d do anything once he took that surname.</p>
<p>When they fought, they’d go down together.</p>
<p>They could do anything. </p>
<p>The world was theirs for the taking, and George would do it with Lewis by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
<p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Charles Raikkonen-Vettel/Pierre - Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>Hello, I wish you would write a fic where Charles and Pierre are going on a date. Thats it. Just fluff and them having a good time ;)</i></p><p>this uses my chaotic trio as a basis, however all u need to know for this is that Pierre &amp; Charles are together, and Charles is the son of Kimi &amp; Seb x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can never normally see the stars in London,” Charles whispered, falling back onto the blanket that Pierre had laid out on the grass of the field. </p><p>It was a field they came to a lot, the first place that they’d ever gone together where Pierre had taken photos of him, and now they were back.<br/>
Pierre was sitting with his legs stretched out, and it wasn’t long until Charles shifted around so that he could lay his head in Pierre’s lap. Immediately, Pierre’s hand started running over Charles’ beanie, teasing his fingers against the short hairs that peaked out the front.</p><p>“I know, but you’re my little stars nerd, and I knew you’d love this,” Pierre grinned and lent down to capture Charles’ lips in a slight kiss. </p><p>They’d only been together for about a month, and Charles had known that tonight was the night that you’d be able to see the stars clearly and the International Space Station would be able to be seen in the distance. He’d told Pierre, of course he had, he was a stars nerd as Pierre called him, but he hadn’t expected his boyfriend to do anything about it. </p><p>He’d been planning on standing in his back garden and staring up at the stars and then running back in to tell his Dad all about it. </p><p>What he hadn’t expected was that his boyfriend would come and get him and drag him to the field not too far from Charles’ house and give him chance to see the stars properly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Charles whispered, smiling up at him and bringing his hand up to thread through Pierre’s hair and hold him in place to pull him in for another kiss. </p><p>They kissed slowly for a moment, until Charles couldn’t stop the smile from escaping onto his lips and Pierre had to pull away. </p><p>“What are you grinning at?” Pierre asked and Charles simply shrugged. </p><p>“I dunno, just, I really appreciate you and I don’t think I tell you enough.”</p><p>“You don’t need to tell me, Charles, you show you care in different ways and that’s okay. I don’t need grand declarations all the time.”</p><p>“I know, but I really appreciate you and you’ve helped me a lot over the last few months and I just, you’re a really good person and sometimes, when I think about how rocky things were between us at the start, it’s mad to think we got to this place. And getting to do shit like this with you, it’ll always make me smile,” Charles shrugged, looking away from Pierre as he opened up. </p><p>He didn’t like talking about what made him vulnerable if he had to look at someone. Ada was still fighting that battle. </p><p>Pierre didn’t say anything, simply leaned in a kissed the tip of Charles’ nose that was starting to redden from the cold December air.</p><p>“You’re the most special person I’ve ever met, my little star nerd.” Pierre murmured. Their hands tangled together, resting lightly over Charles’ heart with the rhythmic thumping reminding him that he’d won the battle.</p><p>He was still here.</p><p>He was still fighting.</p><p>And he had an amazing boy by his side.</p><p>An amazing boy who took Charles to lay in a cold part of nature and look up at the stars. </p><p>“Pez! Look!” Charles excitedly clamoured, hand squeezing his and pointing up at the sky to show Pierre what was probably the International Space Station, but Pierre really had no idea. He was just here for the vibes and to see Charles smile that smile that blinded him and made him believe in fate. “It’s so cool!”</p><p>“That’s really cool,” Pierre agreed. He still had his hand tangled with Charles and was leaning back on his other hand. He really didn’t get it, not in the same way Charles did, but it was cool. </p><p>What was even better was seeing the way Charles’ eyes lit up and he started babbling about the importance of the space station and spitting out dumb facts about the astronauts up there.</p><p>“Can you imagine having to strap yourself into bed so you don’t fall out? It’s madness,” Charles said, shaking his head lightly.</p><p>“I mean we can try tying you up in your bed if you want and you can get an idea of it, if you know what I mean,” Pierre grinned, bursting into laughter when Charles stared up at him for a moment, not realising what Pierre was getting at. When he did click, Charles gave him a horrified look and smacked his chest lightly.</p><p>“You and Dan have the exact same disgusting minds!”</p><p>“No, mon amor, you just accidentally make things inappropriate without realising because you fixate on things and never realise that you fixate on the stuff that can be kinky.”</p><p>“I’m not even kinky,” Charles grumbled, pouring as he looked back up at the stars.</p><p>“The possessive love bites on my neck tell me you’re a kinky bastard.”</p><p>“Nah, I just like creating art.”</p><p>Pierre rolled his eyes and lent down to capture Charles’ lips in another kiss. </p><p>This little dumbass…</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Charles Raikkonen-Vettel/Pierre - Protecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>I wish you would write pierre dealing with people being an asshole to charles x</i></p><p>this uses my chaotic trio as a basis, however all u need to know for this is that Pierre &amp; Charles are together, and Charles was assaulted by Mick Schumacher in another story (Protect Me Big Brother) and was known around his school for being very willing to have sex with people - therefore this drabble features some slutshaming in reference to that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you believe the new kid was stupid enough to date Räikkönen? He doesn’t even put out anymore, what’s the point?” Someone whispered as Charles walked past, his hand held in Pierre’s and he automatically tensed but tried to ignore it. </p><p>He heard the comments a lot and at this point he didn’t care anymore. </p><p>There’d been enough rumours going around about him that someone complaining about who he dates and when Charles decides to have sex really isn’t an issue anymore.</p><p>He’s had worst things hit him in his lifetime that a shitty comment from someone he doesn’t even recognise didn’t affect him anymore. </p><p>Only, he kind of forgot that this didn’t just affect him now - it affected Pierre too.</p><p>No longer was he the one dealing with people throwing abuse at him. They were pulling Pierre into it too and Charles couldn’t just pretend it didn’t matter anymore. </p><p>And, as it turned out, Pierre wasn’t going to let it pass. </p><p>“What the fuck did you just say?” Pierre asked the guy, stopping dead in the corridor and turning to stare at the guy, ignoring Charles who was tugging on his hand and telling Pierre to ignore it. </p><p>“Nothing to concern yourself with, mate,” the boy grinned, “I was just chatting with my mate.”</p><p>“You were talking about my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Nah I think you’re mistaken, mate-”</p><p>“I’m not your fucking mate,” Pierre hissed at him, cutting the boy off. </p><p>Honestly Charles had ZERO CLUE who he was. Part of his brain said his name was Ollie, the other part said his name was Zack. Point was, there was a lot of people who took issue with Charles for a number of reasons, and he didn’t know who these people were aside from them being in his year group. He didn’t care what they had to say about him.</p><p>But Pierre did care.</p><p>Huh, strange. Charles wasn’t used to people caring. At least, people that weren’t his brothers or his brother’s boyfriends. </p><p>Or Charlotte. </p><p>But she didn’t count. </p><p>“If you’re going to say shit about him, at least have the balls to admit it,” Pierre said.</p><p>“Pez, leave it,” Charles murmured, tugging on his hand. “He’s not worth it.”</p><p>“Believe me, I’m worth a hell of a lot more than you, fucking slut,” the boy hissed, staring at Charles with the most disgusted expression anyone could muster. </p><p>But Charles didn’t care, not really. </p><p>Instead, he had a little think to himself. Activated that brain cell he possessed for a nanosecond, and considered the fact that he really was surrounded by people with little to no self-preservation, wasn’t he?</p><p>Before he was truly able to comprehend what was happening, Pierre lashed forward and grabbed hold of the boy by his collar to slam him into the wall. </p><p>If Charles was a lesser boy, he'd focus on getting his boyfriend out of trouble rather than staring at his boyfriend's muscles. </p><p>Alas, he was but a simple man and he couldn’t help it. Especially not when Pierre slammed the boy the wall, his muscles flexing under his t-shirt.</p><p>Charles couldn’t help but fixate on them. However in Charles’ defence, he also noticed that a few of the people who had gathered around upon hearing a fight was happening were also staring at Pierre’s muscles.  </p><p>“You can keep your fucking mouth shut,” Pierre hissed, an audible crack echoing when Pierre shook the guy and his head smashed into the cinderblock white wall. </p><p>Even Charles winced at that. </p><p>He’d slammed his head into a wall numerous times, both from people wanting to fight him and also from allowing people to throw him into walls before he’d made out with and/or slept with them, and he knew it fucking killed.</p><p>But Pierre didn’t seem to care.</p><p>The expression that covered Pierre’s face was one of pure murder. </p><p>“Sleeping with people doesn’t make him a fucking slut. You can’t shame him when there are dozens of people who wanted to sleep with him. I’m sure you’re the same kind of miserable little boy that gets off on watching porn and then shames girls for having sex,” Pierre hissed, slamming the boy into the wall again, “news flash, <i>mate</i>, sex is normal and the only ones with issues are the insecure ones who brag about fucking people but then shame others for the same. You’re not better than him. In fact, you’re a hell of a lot worse.”</p><p>Charles was still transfixed on the way that Pierre’s face was millimetres away from the other’s boy and still the other boy was trying to push himself into the wall.</p><p>Honestly if Pierre got any closer that boy was going to end up kissing Charles’ boyfriend. And Charles couldn’t allow that to happen. </p><p>“Pez, drop it,” Charles told him, voice trying to fill with steel so that he could hide that slight arousal sneaking through. He still wasn’t entirely ready for <i>all of that</i> with Pierre, however it didn’t stop him from getting turned on by it all. He may still be scared of sex but Pierre was hot and Charles could deal with that in his own way. </p><p>“Don’t look at him again,” Pierre reiterated, shaking the boy again, “or believe me, you won’t have a face next time.”</p><p>Okay so turns out Pierre threatening to beat the shit out of people was really hot and Charles got it now when Max had said that watching Daniel get into fights at football was attractive because…</p><p>
  <i>Holy shit it kinda was really fucking hot</i>
</p><p>“Pez, seriously, let’s go,” Charles said and wrapped his fingers around Pierre’s wrist. </p><p>Pierre stared the other boy down for a moment before dropping him, watching the way that he slid down the wall onto the floor and coughed harshly. He stared up at Pierre with wide eyes, and Charles knew what would be running through the other boy’s head. </p><p>Pierre was seen around school as being fairly quiet. He never got into confrontations (aside from that time Charlotte slapped him) and he was fairly relaxed, normally following Charles around and his camera close by to capture anything he needed to. </p><p>And yet in a split second he’d activated a side of himself that Charles hadn’t ever thought could exist and he had to admit, being protected by someone as amazing as Pierre was pretty fucking cool. </p><p>Maybe it would stop shit like Mick happening again… </p><p>“Okay?” Pierre asked, sliding his fingers down to tie with Charles’ and stare at him worriedly. </p><p>Charles stared back, slowly nodding, before breaking free of Pierre’s touch and grabbing his jaw hard to pull him in for a hard kiss. It was fairly restrained considering they were in the hallway of their school and there was <i>numerous</i> people around, and Charles could hear more than a handful of people making noise about Charles making out with his boyfriend in the middle of the corridor, but he didn’t care. </p><p>All he cared about was the fact that he didn’t have to fight shit alone anymore, and it was pretty fucking awesome not feeling so alone anymore. </p><p>“You are fucking amazing,” Charles murmured, pulling away from Pierre to mumble the words before tugging him back in, lips sliding together effortlessly, just like Pierre was made for him. </p><p>Perfection. </p><p>Charles really did get it all with Pierre – the hotness, the art, and the muscles. </p><p>The muscles might be Charles’ favourite part, but that’s between him and that one brain cell he possessed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Pierre & Romain - Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>I wish you would write pierre and romains reunion post kidnapping and tear my heart into shreds with it xxx</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>this uses my chaotic trio as a basis - for this one all you need to know is that Pierre is Romain's son, and Romain and Pierre's mother have always been separated. Pierre's mother illegally takes Pierre from his school (you can <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561548/chapters/59455255">read about that here in He Deserves a Chance</a>)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Papa!” Pierre yelled as Romain walked into the little room that Pierre had been sitting in with the toys. “Papa! I missed you!”</p>
<p>Romain dropped to his knees as Pierre came running at him, throwing himself at Romain’s chest and wrapping his arms and legs around him. Clutching Pierre tightly, Romain closed his eyes as he buried his face in Pierre’s fluffy blonde hair. Instantly Pierre was babbling away, telling Romain about the different things he’d seen and all the fun things he’d learnt, however Romain couldn’t pay attention.</p>
<p>Not right now.</p>
<p>He’d listen later, but right now all he cared about was cradling his seven year old tight and breathing in the feeling of safety. </p>
<p>It had been three long, exhausting, painful and petrifying months. </p>
<p>Three months of waiting every single day to receive the phone call to say that they’d finally managed to find Pierre.</p>
<p>“Papa! Are you listening to me?!” Pierre asked, trying to push away from Romain to look at him however failing when Romain simply tightened his arms around Pierre and didn’t let go. </p>
<p>If he kept Pierre in his arms, Pierre would be safe. </p>
<p>That woman wouldn’t be able to get near his baby again if he kept Pierre in his arms.</p>
<p>“Papa!” Pierre protested loudly, tiny hands pushing hard. “Papa let go!”</p>
<p>“I missed you so much, Pez,” Romain whispered, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. No one was quite sure whether Pierre understood what had happened to him over the last few months, and Romain didn’t want to scare him now. </p>
<p>“Papa! I want to show you what I got!” </p>
<p>Pierre managed to somehow catapult himself out of Romain’s arms and ran to the other side of the room, before running back and flopping onto his lap. Pierre lent his back into Romain’s chest and held a book up, pointing at the Greek works and repeating them. </p>
<p>“ένα δύο τρία!” </p>
<p>The Greek sounded awkward falling from Pierre’s tongue but was still more comfortable than Romain wished it was. </p>
<p>Three months was long enough for any seven year old to develop an affinity for a language where he could only speak Greek or French, and if he was left in a position in which he could only learn Greek, then of course it made sense that Pierre was able to count in the language. </p>
<p>Didn’t mean Romain liked it. </p>
<p>The police officers sitting around them were staring as Pierre happily snuggled into Romain, tiny fingers playing with his hand whilst showing him what he’d learnt to read. It was strange how unaffected Pierre seemed. </p>
<p>He was so young, so impressionable, and yet he had no idea of the ramifications of what had happened to him. He didn’t understand that Romain had been sitting by the phone every day for three months waiting to be told that his little boy was okay. That the child he adored more than anything in the world with the little gaps between his teeth and the messy blonde hair that no matter what Romain did with it could never be tamed and the cheeky smile that looked like he was constantly judging you for your choices was safe. </p>
<p>“I love you, Pepe,” Romain whispered, brushing his hand through Pierre’s hair and holding him close, kissing his little cheek and pushing down the feelings of guilt that he’d let this happen. </p>
<p>He’d let that woman come back for Pierre, not protected him the way he should and instead let Pierre be flown across Europe with no idea if he’d ever see him again.</p>
<p>Endless thoughts had ran through Romain’s mind over the last few months. </p>
<p>He should’ve been more explicit with the school that no one other than Romain or Pierre’s grandparents were allowed to remove him from class. </p>
<p>He should’ve been more explicit with making sure that the courts kept her away from Pierre. </p>
<p>He should’ve been more explicit with helping Pierre to understand that his Mama wasn’t a good person. </p>
<p>Yet he’d wanted Pierre to make that judgment for himself, so that when Pierre was older he could understand that whilst Romain hated that woman, he’d never forced his own opinion onto Pierre. </p>
<p>“Papa, can we show Mama my book too?” Pierre asked, looking up at Romain with wide blue-green eyes that haunted Romain’s dreams. </p>
<p>Eyes that he’d wondered for so long if he’d ever see again. </p>
<p>“No, Pep, your Mama isn’t going to be around now.”</p>
<p>“She going away again like last time?” He asked, full of childish innocence. </p>
<p>“Kind of,” Romain agreed. </p>
<p>How was you meant to explain to a seven year old that he was going to be the reason why he never saw his Mama again? That it would be his testimony, his evidence, that meant he’d never see her again? That he himself would be the reason why he no longer had a Mama?</p>
<p>“Mama taking you to Greece wasn’t okay,” Romain carefully explained, mindful to keep his voice steady as Pierre’s little face contorted into confusion.</p>
<p>“But Mama took me to see cool things?”</p>
<p>“I know she did, Pep, but... you know how your friend Charles got told off for playing kiss chase because he wasn’t supposed to kiss people without permission?” Romain said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘cause he kissed me and then his Papa got told and Charles got told off ‘cause it’s naughty to do things that people didn’t say yes for.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s what Mama did.”</p>
<p>“But I liked it when Charles kissed me? And I liked coming with Mama to see the things, Papa,” Pierre whimpered, “I didn’t want to get in trouble.”</p>
<p>“No I know you didn’t, Pepe, and you’re not in trouble. But Mama’s not supposed to take you on holiday without permission, just like how Charles wasn’t supposed to kiss you without permission. What’s permission, Pez?”</p>
<p>“When someone who is in charge says yes,” Pierre murmured, now looking down and drawing an indistinguishable pattern across the carpet.</p>
<p>“And what happens when you don’t get permission to do something and you break the rules?”</p>
<p>“Charles got told off and had to sit in the naughty corner at playtime,” Pierre mumbled.</p>
<p>“Right, Charles got told off. And that’s what’s going to happen with Mama.”</p>
<p>“But Mama can come play again during the next playtime like Charles did.”</p>
<p>Pierre’s voice was full on hope and it broke Romain’s heart to have to shut him down, “no, Pez, Mama’s going to be sitting in a naughty corner for a lot longer than Charles had to, okay? What Mama did was really really bad-“</p>
<p>“Worse than kissy-chase?”</p>
<p>“Lots worse than kiss-chase. You know when we go to the supermarket and I tell you to hold my hand and not run off because there’s lot of people that might hurt you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they might take me away or I could get lost and hurt myself and you get scared ‘cause you can’t find me,” Pierre nodded.</p>
<p>“Well that’s what Mama did. She took you without me knowing and she ran off with you and I got really scared.”</p>
<p>Pierre’s eyes bugged-wide and he shot up, spinning in Romain’s arms and throwing his own little arms around Romain’s neck. </p>
<p>“Don’t be sad, Papa! I’m home now! I’ll stay with you forever and ever and Mama won’t take me to Greece again, I promise Papa. I promise to not run off with Mama. We’ll take you with us next time,” Pierre rambled in quick French.</p>
<p>Romain couldn’t help but notice the slight twinge of a Greek accent in his French. </p>
<p>“There’s not going to be a next time, Pierre,” Romain whispered, cradling Pierre tight against his body. “I’m never going to let her near you again. I’ll keep you safe forever.”</p>
<p>Pierre didn’t understand, not that Romain expected him to. </p>
<p>But Romain knew. </p>
<p>He knew he had to keep this little angel safe.</p>
<p>Pierre was so innocent, so pure and small. He didn’t understand that he’d been kidnapped and held as a pawn to try and win a fight. He didn’t get that his Mama didn’t care about him. He was just a tool to taunt others. His Mama would never love Pierre. Not the way he deserved. </p>
<p>“You’re going to need to talk with lots of important people, okay, Pez? And they’re going to ask you questions about what you and Mama did so we can make sure Mama gets told off properly.”</p>
<p>“You’ll stay with me?” Pierre murmured, pulling back slightly to look at Romain with watery and fearful eyes. </p>
<p>“I’ll be there the entire time, I’ll never let go of you again, I promise, I’m never going to let her hurt you again, Pierre,” Romain whispered and pressed kisses into Pierre’s hair. “I promise, Pierre, she’ll never take you from me again.”</p>
<p>If only Romain was to know that nearly exactly nine years to the date that Pierre was first taken from him, she’d be back to do it again and his promise to never let her near him would get broken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dad romain is all we care about </p>
<p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
<p>
  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>